


Сироп от кашля

by bazarova



Category: 2PM (Band), GOT7
Genre: Drama, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, hanahaki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Джебом чувствует себя полным идиотом. Это нереально, неестественно, антинаучно и, как сказал Джинен, физиологически невозможно. А потом шумно и отвратительно влажно отхаркивает в платок пару-тройку крупных алых лепестков.Полная. Чушь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Всё для Хисы!

Впервые слово “Ханахаки” Джебом слышит, когда, стоя за сценой своей первой в жизни JYP Nation, замечает согнутого в три погибели Никкуна. Он блюет, стоя на четвереньках, и задыхается, заливаясь непроизвольными слезами. Над ним нависает Уён с круглыми от ужаса глазами, пытается поднять его с пола и, одновременно, не запачкаться.   
  
Джебом бежит к ним, хватает Никкуна под плечо, и, вдвоем с Уёном, они отводят его в комнату ожидания 2PM. По дороге Никкуна тошнит прямо на белую концертную майку Джебома: жижа пачкает ему руки, и он едва справляется с рвотным рефлексом.   
  
В гримерке Никкун тяжело опускается прямо на пол, жадно пьет воду из бутылки и, наконец, начинает дышать спокойнее. Он прижимает руку туда, где бешено заходится сердце, зажмуривается и откидывается спиной на стену. Уён сидит напротив него на корточках и обтирает ему лицо чьей-то футболкой.   
  
— Это же Тиффани, да? Тиффани?!  
  
Никкун сначала неопределенно хмыкает, а потом, смаргивая слезы, обреченно кивает.  
  
— Признайся ей! Ты сдохнешь так! Это же ханахаки!  
  
Джебом стоит в проходе в комнату и не понимает ровным счетом ни слова. За спиной туда-сюда бегает персонал, и приходится прикрыть за собой дверь, чтобы не мешать. Морщась от омерзения, он краем испорченной майки обтирает руку и спрашивает:   
  
— Эм, хён, всё в порядке? Может нужен врач?  
  
Оба, Никкун и Уён, поворачиваются к нему и, кажется, только вспоминают, что они не одни. Никкун отводит взгляд, и Джебом понимает, что в очередной раз совершил ошибку: стоило просто молча уйти.   
  
Уён поднимается и, смущенно улыбаясь, произносит:  
  
— Спасибо за помощь, дальше мы сами… — он прерывается на середине фразы, когда замечает следы, — Вот чёрт! Чёрт!   
  
— Хён, ты чего? — Джебом ловит его взгляд, — Всё в порядке, я возьму другую.  
  
— Прости меня, Джебом — рядом с Уёном встает бледный Никкун. Выглядит он чудовищно виноватым и расстроенным.   
  
— Да ничего страшного, переоденусь, — Джебом уже совсем ничего не понимает, ерошит выбеленную челку и спиной начинает пятиться к выходу, — ну, я пойду, ладно?  
  
Уён ловит его за руку и с абсолютно серьезным видом говорит:   
  
— Не влюбляйся безответно, Джебом.   
  


***

  
  
Джебом просыпается среди ночи от раздирающего кашля и невозможности вдохнуть. Ему кажется, что в легких тысячи бабочек разом расправляют крылья и вот-вот вылетят через глотку. Задыхается и паникует, шарит слепо рукой около дивана, наконец, находит бутылку с водой и залпом её опустошает, снимая зуд и першение.   
  
Это второй приступ за месяц, и Джебому страшно. Лежа в ночной духоте гостиной он боится, что у него туберкулез или астма, он думает о раке и воспалении легких. Он опасается задохнуться во сне и практически перестает спать, проводя майские ночи в гостиной, чтобы не разбудить Джексона на верхнем ярусе их общей кровати.  
  
По его просьбе врачи в клинике проводят полное обследование и не находят ничего, кроме плохо заживающей спины и общей измотанности. Ему прописывают покой, крепкий сон и мятный детский сироп от кашля, которым мама его поила в детстве в сезон простуды.  
  
А летом, когда они с ребятами снимают клип в Токио между концертами их тура, кашель застает прямо на съемочной площадке. Джебом просит прощения и быстро сбегает в уборную. Менеджеры хихикают, а Джинён закатывает глаза и говорит что-то вроде “Типичный Джебом-хён”, Джексон улюлюкает ему вслед и просит поторопиться.   
  
Джебом вваливается в туалет, сотрясаясь от грудного кашля. Ему кажется, что из него сейчас выпрыгнут легкие и, когда видит красные пятна на своей ладони, то в мыслях себя уже хоронит.   
  
Над собой он слышит женский вскрик и сквозь шум в ушах с трудом разбирает японскую речь:  
  
— Это женский туалет!  
  
И следом:   
  
— Вам плохо? Позвать на помощь?  
  
Джебом кивает и снова заходится в кашле. Девушка присаживается рядом с ним на колени, аккуратно похлопывает его по спине, и он, наконец, откашливает то, что застряло внутри.   
  
Руки пачкают алые крупные лепестки, измазанные в вязкой слюне с кровью. Джебом смотрит на них с ужасом:  
  
— Что это за хрень?!  
  
Девушка оборачивается на его вскрик и он, в шоке, спрашивает у неё, подбирая слова:  
  
— Вы не знаете, у вас, в Японии, нормально кашлять лепестками цветов? Абсурд какой-то.  
  
— У вас ханахаки, да? — она откладывает телефон в сторону и начинает копаться в сумочке.  
  
— Что? Я плохо говорю по-японски, не понимаю. Кажется, мне нужен врач.   
  
Девушка мотает головой из стороны в сторону и протягивает влажные салфетки:  
  
— Врач вам не поможет. Это же ханахаки.   
  
Джебом откашливает еще порцию алой жижи и устало откидывается затылком на дверцу кабинки. Розовой. Ну, точно, женский туалет. Вот же стыд.   
  
Подавляя панику, он пытается сообразить, где раньше слышал это непонятное “Ханахаки”, утирается протянутыми салфетками и с удивлением рассматривает налипшие влажные лепестки:  
  
— И что это всё значит?  
  
Девушка снова касается его рукава и медленно произносит:  
  
— Не тяните с признанием. Доктор вас не вылечит, — и, столкнувшись с непонимающим взглядом Джебома, добавляет, — У вас ханахаки. Вы знаете, что это такое?  
  
Джебом заходится новым приступом кашля и молча мотает головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь сфокусироваться на её лице.   
  
Она прижимает свои аккуратные ладони ко рту:  
  
— Это плохо. Я вам сейчас напишу.  
  
Девушка старательно выводит латиницей “Hanahaki” на листке своего ежедневника, ровно отрывает и с коротким поклоном отдает. Пытается что-то ему втолковать, мешая японскую и английскую речь, но Джебому не становится понятнее, и он просто пытается привести себя в порядок.  
  
Перед тем как уйти, она говорит:  
  
— Не затягивайте с этим всем. И не пачкайте никого ни в коем случае: ханахаки — это заразно, — она уже стоит в дверях, но тут оборачивается и напоминает, — и, да, вам лучше уйти. Это, всё-таки, женский туалет.   
  
Джебом сидит еще немного на приятно-прохладном полу, обтирает губы, а потом, поднявшись, зажимает в руке лист и спешит обратно: перерыв давно уже кончился.  
  


***

  
  
  
Они проводят замечательную неделю в Японии. Яркие съемки, необычные фотосессии, непривычная еда и обилие общения отвлекают Джебома. Кашель больше не беспокоит, и розовая страница теряется в недрах его ежедневника.   
  
В последнюю ночь перед вылетом домой они устраивают совместные посиделки в номере. Еда на вынос, алкоголь и общий хаос делают Джебома совсем расслабленным: он чувствует себя отцом большого шумного семейства, и на миг ему это даже нравится.   
  
Когда Югём с Бэмом совсем нешуточно начинают биться подушками на его кровати за последний кусок пиццы, он спешит уйти с линии огня в соседнюю комнату с большим креслом, которое облюбовал сразу, как они въехали в номер с Джинёном. Пол в комнате покрыт белым мягким ковром с длинным ворсом. Джебом стаскивает свои носки и утопает ногами в мягкости и тепле. Это так приятно, что ему кажется, он готов провести так остаток жизни. Он уже почти дремлет в кресле под стрекот припозднившихся цикад, когда дверь открывается, и в комнату вместе с музыкой и пьяными воплями Югёма вваливается Джексон. Он выглядит уставшим, помятым и каким-то потерянным на этом празднике жизни.   
  
— О, Джебом-хён, ты тут, — Джексон близоруко щурится, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в темноте, — а я думал тут пусто и... — начинает мяться и двигаться обратно к двери, — ну, ладно. Я тогда…  
  
— Джексон, ты что хотел? — Джебом широко зевает и убирает отросшую челку. Ему ужасно хочется спать, и глаза никак не разлепляются.  
  
— Я останусь? — Джексон застревает в проходе и тоже зевает, копируя Джебома, и они оба тихо смеются над этим.  
  
— Я не уступлю тебе кресло, даже не проси. Можешь лечь у ног, как верный пёс, — он улыбается с сонно прикрытыми глазами и тут же добавляет, — иди к себе в номер, ляг нормально, ты же устал.  
  
— Нет, хочу здесь, — Джексон выглядит убийственно серьезным, действительно растягиваясь на ковре прямо у ног Джебома, — Господи, какой кайф. Из чего этот ковер, я куплю нам такой же домой, — он трется щекой о ворс и блаженно жмурится.  
  
За закрытой дверью раздаются приглушенные крики Югёма и следом удивлённый возглас Марка, потом что-то шумно падает, звенит, слышится ругань Джинёна и резко становится тихо.   
  
Такая тишина обычно не предвещает ничего хорошего, и Джебом уже собирается пойти посмотреть, что случилось, но тут Джексон приподнимается и прислоняется к его коленям, не давая встать.  
  
— Сиди, разберутся, — снова звучно зевает, — или Джинён разберётся, — он хватает его за большой палец ноги и тянет, — надеюсь, ты мыл ноги.  
  
— В отличие от тебя, я был в душе, — Джебом закатывает глаза и тычет холодной ступней Джексону в бок под майкой, тот ойкает, перехватывает ногу и коротко щекочет, заставляя Джебома вздрогнуть.  
  
— Я тоже был. Эй! — он дергается от того, что Джебом запускает пальцы в его растрепанные волосы.  
  
— У тебя там крошки, ты знаешь? Это на случай, если завтрак проспишь?  
  
— Вот же... это Югём с высоты своего роста накрошил, пока исполнял победный танец на кровати. Мелкий засранец, — Джексон начинает трясти головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь вытряхнуть крошки.  
  
— Погоди, не вертись, сейчас уберу, — Джебом аккуратно перебирает замученные светлой краской волосы, выбирая крошки и застрявший кусочек ветчины.  
  
Джексон урчит и откидывается Джебому на бедро, прикрывая глаза:  
  
— О, хён, вы так любезны.  
  
— К вашим услугам, Принцесса, — Джебом щипает Джексона за ухо, — кажется, всё.   
Он коротко лохматит волосы напоследок и смотрит в расслабленное лицо напротив. На нём от света торшера четко обозначились следы усталости: синяки под глазами переливаются от лилового до зеленого, а скулы заострились особенно сильно. Джебом проводит кончиками пальцев по чужой переносице и мягко давит на кончик носа. Джексон тут же морщится:  
  
— Не трогай мой ужасно широкий нос.  
  
Джебом фырчит и тянет Джексона за щеку:  
  
— У тебя прекрасный нос, Принцесса. И тебе нужно пойти по-человечески выспаться. Ты еще успеешь отдохнуть перед вылетом.  
  
Джексон открывает глаза и смотрит на Джебома снизу вверх своим настоящим взглядом, лишенным притворства, напускного озорства и крутости:   
  
— Наверное, это мой последний год тут, знаешь.   
  
Джебом коротко вздыхает и возвращает руку Джексону в волосы.  
  
— Решили уже, да? — аккуратно пропускает пряди между пальцами и мягко давит на затылок, легко массируя, — Когда объявят?   
  
— Не сейчас. Даже не в этом году, скорее всего. Директор не хочет так рисковать, — Джексон жмурится от удовольствия и неопределенно машет в воздухе руками, — популярность, акции, деньги, ну, ты знаешь.   
  
Джебом знает. Непонятно для кого кивает, сползает с кресла вниз на пол рядом с Джексоном, неуклюже бьёт его по плечу кулаком, и следом еще более неуклюже произносит:   
  
— Ты молодец, Джексон. Ты справишься. Мы справимся. Все вместе.   
  
Они обсуждают детали открытия Джексоном своего лэйбла в Китае, кажется, в тысячный раз, а потом спят прямо на полу, свободно раскинувшись на ковре и касаясь друг друга босыми ступнями. И Джебом не может вспомнить, когда последний раз спал так крепко и спокойно.  
  
С утра он просыпается уже один, но накрытый пледом с кресла. Грудь раздирает кашель, и Джебом пытается подавить спазм, но делает только хуже: воздух застревает где-то в солнечном сплетении, вызывая жгучую боль между ребрами. Из глаз брызжут слёзы, а он всё никак не может вздохнуть и откашлять влажный комок, застрявший внутри.   
  
Наверное, так чувствовал себя кот из Шрека, когда подавился шерстью.   
  
В тот момент, когда Джебом начинает думать, что сейчас задохнется насмерть, дверь открывается, и в комнату заглядывает всё еще сонный Джинён. Он стоит миг в растерянности, а потом кидается к нему и глухо бьет раскрытой ладонью по спине, видимо решив, что Джебом просто подавился. Это срабатывает, и смесь из крови, слюны и проклятых лепестков живописно пачкает белый ковер алыми брызгами. А Джебом снова может дышать. Он валится ничком на пол, утирает слёзы и жадно хватает воздух.   
  
— Эй, хён, нужен врач? — Джинён стоит над ним на коленях. Вид у него донельзя перепуганный и взволнованный. Также он выглядел в комнате для репетиций, когда Джебом повредил спину весной.   
  
— Всё нормально, — Джинён по привычке придерживает его под поясницей, помогая подняться. Джебома внезапно это невозможно злит, и он, в непонятном порыве, бьёт Джинёна по руке и повторяет громче, — нормально, я в порядке, сказал же — ничего не болит.  
  
— Нормально?! Хён, ты только что чуть не задохнулся и очень художественно оплевал ковер кровью. Ты считаешь это нормальным?   
  
От мягкого всегда уравновешенного Джинёна не остаётся и следа: смотрит исподлобья широко открытыми глазами, рот приоткрыт, уголки губ подрагивают, будто едва сдерживается, чтобы не сказать еще что-то злое и грубое.   
  
Когда они дрались в пятнадцать, тот выглядел точно также. И бил очень больно.   
  
— Что происходит, Джебом-хён?  
  
Джебом прячет лицо в ладонях, растирает опухшие глаза и убирает влажные от пота пряди волос. Он всё еще чувствует чужой пытливый взгляд на себе, и это очень некомфортно: ему не нравится быть причиной чужого беспокойства.   
  
— Извини, со мной действительно всё нормально. Правда, прости за это всё, — он сконфуженно размахивает руками, словно пытаясь обрисовать “Это всё”. Он видит, как Джинён зло поджимает губы.  
  
— Выезжаем через 4 часа, — Джинён разворачивается к нему спиной и небрежно бросает, глядя через плечо, — а еще тебе придется заплатить за сломанную кровать.   
  
А потом выходит, оставив дверь нараспашку.


	2. Chapter 2

В самолете Джебом опускается в кресло у прохода, пропуская Джинёна к окну. Тот молчит и смотрит в сторону, всё еще демонстрируя обиду.   
  
“Какой-то детский сад”, — думает Джебом, глядя на чужой профиль.   
  
Утром он полчаса проводит на ресепшене, пока натянуто улыбающийся служащий оформляет документы на оплату испорченного имущества отеля.   
  
Югём, всё-таки отвоевав ночью у Бэма последний кусок пиццы, решил станцевать победный танец прямо на кровати. Ножки не выдержали напора и, вместе с Югёмом, кровать рухнула одним боком, повалив настольный светильник и пару фужеров с остатками красного вина. Джинён оттаскал Югёма за нос в наказание, а потом разогнал всех по номерам, досрочно окончив вечеринку.   
  
Об этом Джебому рассказывает уже Марк, прячущий опухшее небритое лицо за чёрной маской, в аэропорту у стойки регистрации.  
  
Сразу после взлета, решив полезно провести два часа до Сеула, Джебом вытаскивает ежедневник. Он хочет довести до ума пару текстов, но тут из середины книжки выпадает розовый лист. Пока Джебом возится, пытаясь вытащить страницу из-под передних кресел, он случайно будит успевшего задремать с книгой Джинёна рядом. Тот оказывается проворнее, и Джебом морщится от досады.  
  
— О, послание от поклонницы? — Джинён тактично передает листок текстом вниз.  
  
— Спасибо, — невнятно бурчит Джебом. Он уже собирается засунуть бумажку куда-нибудь подальше, но переворачивает и долго смотрит на аккуратные буквы “Hanahaki”. Задумчиво жуёт губы и вытаскивает свой планшет. В поисковой строке браузера набирает текст и терпеливо ждет, пока страница Google медленно загружается, показывая ему результаты. Мда, не густо. Самые популярные сайты доступны только на японском, и он, с сожалением, закрывает вкладки одну за другой. Дойдя почти до конца списка и вконец отчаявшись найти хоть что-то, что он может прочесть, Джебом попадает на страницу сайта, на вид созданного еще в прошлом веке: простые блоки оформлены под древние свитки, и сверху наложена анимация с летящими розовыми лепестками. Корейского языка в настройках, конечно же, нет, но он уже рад и английскому тексту.   
  
Джебом кое-как продирается сквозь абзацы и, дочитав до конца, заключает вслух:  
  
— Что за бред.   
  
Боковым зрением он видит, что Джинён оборачивается к нему, и неловко пытается отвернуть от него планшет.  
  
— С каких это пор ты интересуешься японским фольклором?   
  
— Э?  
  
— Ханахаки, — Джинён, отвлекшись от своей книги, кивает на экран, — это легенда старая японская. Очень романтичная и трагичная.  
  
— Ты-то откуда знаешь об этом…  
  
— У меня же две сестры, забыл? Когда я был ребёнком, мама оставляла меня с ними, а они рассказывали на ночь сказки, чтобы я засыпал быстрее. Соён была помешана на японской мифологии.  
  
Джинён откладывает книгу и начинает вдохновенно:  
  
— Жил-был на свете сын рыбака, и влюбился он в молодую Госпожу, красоту которой можно было сравнить только с цветками хризантемы…  
  
— Стой-стой, — Джебом разворачивает экран к Джинёну, — но тут история о девушке, влюбленной в сына Императора.  
  
— Покажи-ка, — тот наклоняется и быстро пробегает глазами по тексту, — о, ну, смысл один и тот же, — и продолжает, — Коварная Богиня прокляла юношу за его дерзость, и он начал кашлять лепестками хризантемы, которые так любила юная Госпожа. Проклятие мог снять только поцелуй истинной любви, и всё такое, ну, ты понял. В конце несчастный умер, потому что так и не рискнул признаться в своих чувствах. Задохнулся от лепестков внутри, — Джинён пожимает плечами, — такая вот типично японская сказка с плохим концом.  
  
— Да уж, — Джебом задумчиво грызёт пальцы и начинает кашлять. Он торопливо отворачивается, доставая заранее приготовленный платок.   
  
Ему кажется, что на него с опаской и брезгливостью смотрит добрая половина салона самолета, но никак не может прекратить приступ. В груди жжется и будто что-то отрывается, вызывая новую боль и слёзы. Спустя вечность бабочки внутри перестают его мучать, и на платке остаются довольно крупные красные лепестки. Джебом пялится на них широко раскрытыми глазами и не может поверить, что это всё с ним происходит.   
  
— Эй, хён, что с тобой? У тебя там опять кровь? — Джинён выглядывает из-за плеча и буквально всовывает в руки открытую бутылку с водой, — ты же был у врача?   
  
Джебом присасывается к горлышку и утвердительно моргает.  
  
— И что врач? Ты хотя бы лечишься? — и добавляет зачем-то шепотом, — и почему никто не знает?  
  
— Сказал, что я здоров, насколько это вообще возможно при нашей работе. И выписал сироп от кашля.  
  
Джинён в удивлении приподнимает брови:  
  
— Э, и всё?!  
  
Джебом кивает и снова утыкается в планшет:  
  
— И всё.  
  
Он прокручивает страницу еще пару раз, читает комментарии и испытывает непреодолимое желание обсудить этот бред хоть с кем-нибудь.   
  
— А ты знал, что есть мнение, будто эта болезнь существует? — начинает он осторожно, поворачиваясь к Джинёну.   
  
— Что значит “Есть мнение”? — он смотрит на него вопросительно, — болезнь либо существует, либо нет. Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то выплевывал цветы на улице. Это даже физиологически невозможно, — он тянется за бутылкой воды, из которой пил Джебом, откручивает крышку и почти отпивает.   
  
Джебом наблюдает за этим, как в замедленной съемке. Он не уверен, передается ли эта мерзость через слюну, но быстро выхватывает бутылку, неаккуратно обливая Джинёна, прежде чем его губы касаются горлышка. Тот подпрыгивает на месте и чертыхается:  
  
— Хён, какого чёрта! Вот же... — он суетливо промакивает мокрое пятно на рубашке салфетками и говорит уже подошедшей стюардессе, — Всё в порядке, извините.   
  
— Тебе есть во что переодеться? — Джебом сжимает в руке полупустую бутылку, и пытается помочь Джинёну.   
  
Тот яростно перекладывает мокрую книгу с колен и поднимается с кресла:  
  
— Пропусти меня.  
  
Джебом чувствует себя полным идиотом. Он ждет Джинёна, нервно ерзая на кресле, не зная куда себя деть. За окном не происходит ничего интересного, а принесенный обед так и остаётся нетронутым. Спина ноет, отзываясь на эмоциональное возбуждение, и Джебом “глушит” боль таблетками. Снова возвращается к планшету, читает статью еще раз, и мнение его от этого совсем не меняется: полная чушь.   
  
Это нереально, неестественно, антинаучно и, как сказал Джинен, физиологически невозможно.  
  
А потом шумно и отвратительно влажно отхаркивает в платок пару-тройку крупных алых лепестков.  
  
Полная. Чушь.  
  
Джинён возвращается минут через десять, завернутый в огромную толстовку Марка с жуткой мордой на капюшоне. Вкупе со строгими брендовыми туфлями и брюками, выглядит он странно. Протискиваясь на своё место, он нарочно оттаптывает Джебому ноги и бурчит:  
  
— Выгляжу по-идиотски, — а потом добавляет, — я уже вижу статью на Soompi: “Фэшн-катастрофа года: Пак Джинён”.  
  
— О, прекрати, до выхода из самолета всё высохнет.  
  
— Ты всё читаешь?  
  
— Угу, — Джебом кивает, и снова спрашивает, — а вдруг часть из этого правда? Сказки часто основываются на реальных фактах, которые сложно было объяснить в то время.   
Джинён фырчит, откидывается на спинку кресла и долго с ней возится, пытаясь подобрать удобный угол наклона:  
  
— Ты не думаешь, что это не укладывается в рамки человеческой физиологии?  
  
— Ну, смотри, тут пишут, что болезнь передается через контакт человека и, эм, субстанции, которой кашляет заболевший, — Джебом сверяется с переводчиком, а потом добавляет, — это вполне традиционный способ заражения.   
  
— Субстанции? — Джинён скептически приподнимает брови, — Слюны и лепестков? При этом, пока ты не заражен, лепестки не увидишь, — Джинён тянется через Джебома и тычет пальцем в нужную строчку, оставляя пятно на экране, — Вирус что, по-твоему, еще и галлюцинации вызывает? И я не говорю о том, что цветы в лёгких — это уж слишком… сверхъестественно? Как в это можно верить?  
  
— Не знаю, — Джебом повышает голос от досады и иррациональной обиды, давится воздухом и снова хрипло кашляет, — но я же их вижу, блядь!  
  
Он бьется макушкой о переднее кресло, вызывая недовольный вскрик спереди. А то он сам не знает, что это всё звучит полным бредом. Но у него полный рот идиотских лепестков, и эта непонятная “Ханахаки” — единственное объяснение, которое у него сейчас есть.  
  
— Видишь лепестки, хён? — Джинён тянет его за плечо, — Ты серьезно?  
  
— Да, — Джебом нервно выключает планшет, — Нет. Забудь. Ты прав, это полная хрень, — и отчаянно добавляет, — физиологически невозможно.   
  
Он нервно утрамбовывает всё обратно в сумку, допивает воду и с хрустом сминает бутылку, чувствуя на себе взгляд Джинёна, обещающий сдать его врачам на растерзание. Джебому очень хочется открыть дверь аварийного выхода и покинуть самолет прямо сейчас. Не имея возможности сбежать, он вытаскивает наушники из кармана и с такой яростью пытается их распутать, что те, в конце концов, рвутся от напора. Закрывает глаза, сжимает кулаки до боли, и пытается досчитать про себя до десяти, чтобы не заорать от напряжения и злости.   
Джинён кладет свои прохладные руки поверх его и аккуратно вытягивает останки наушников. Джебом понимает, что всего его трясёт в непонятном истерическом припадке.  
Самая настоящая паническая атака.   
  
— Эй, хён, ты что, успокойся, — Джинён ободряюще сжимает его ладони и снова спрашивает, — что происходит?  
  
Джебому кажется, будто тот его сканирует своим пронзительным взглядом, и испытывает отвращение к себе за то, что доставляет беспокойство, что не может взять себя в руки, что боится. Неконтролируемый страх вгрызается в его тело и сжимает челюсти, не давая двигаться и дышать. Он шумно втягивает воздух, выдыхает сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы и откидывается в кресле, заставляя себя расслабиться и унять дрожь.   
  
— Ты видишь их? — Джинён снова спрашивает, и Джебом обреченно кивает, боясь, что голос его подведет.   
  
— Ладно. Допустим, — продолжает держать его руку, и от этого совсем некомфортно. Рука потеет, и это неприятно, так что Джебом вытаскивает её из хватки и незаметно обтирает о джинсы.   
  
Взгляд Джинёна направлен в пространство и практически видно, как шестеренки в его голове пытаются крутиться, обрабатывая новую для него информацию.   
  
— Ты уверен? — он резко поворачивается к нему и смотрит прямо в глаза.  
  
— Чёрт, Джинён, я сказал тебе трижды, что вижу эти ебаные лепестки! — Джебом орет, а потом втягивает голову в плечи и озирается, но в салоне никто на них уже даже не смотрит. Он хочет уйти, но, когда начинает подниматься со своего места, Джинён цепляет его за край толстовки:  
  
— Ладно, — повторяет он снова и тянет Джебома на место. — Я… я тебе верю. Как бы бредово это ни звучало, но я тебе верю.  
  
Джебом не знает, действительно ли тот ему верит или просто хочет поддержать и успокоить, как буйного психа, но действительно как-то разом успокаивается. Будто тот факт, что он озвучил проблему вслух, помог и ему самому поверить в происходящее и признать её существование.   
  
— Что ты чувствуешь? — голос Джинёна прерывает поток его мыслей, и он не сразу соображает, о чем тот его спрашивает.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Ну, кашель, лепестки и всё такое, — Джинён как-то глупо и по-детски жестикулирует, пытаясь правильно подобрать слова.   
  
Эти его дерганные движения и косноязычие заставляют Джебома улыбнуться:  
  
— В физическом плане? — Джинён кивает и как-то весь подбирается, готовясь слушать.  
  
— Это… это похоже на бабочки.  
  
— Э? Бабочки? — удивленно.  
  
— Помнишь, как мы с тобой еще до дебюта ходили в оранжерею смотреть на живых бабочек?   
  
Джинён снова кивает и быстро произносит:   
  
— Да.  
  
— Вспомни ощущение, когда они касаются кожи своими крыльями.  
  
— Немного щекотно?   
  
— Угу. А теперь представь, что все эти бабочки одновременно расправляют крылья внутри тебя, в груди, и собираются вылететь через глотку.  
  
Джинён морщится и ёрзает на кресле:  
  
— Это больно, да?  
  
Джебом судорожно вздыхает, тянется за платком и хрипло говорит:  
  
— Да, — и зачем-то добавляет, — каждый раз.   
  
Он думает, что сейчас снова будет кашлять и уже готовится к боли, но приступ обходит его стороной, оставляя во рту терпкий привкус страха.  
  
Джебом ловит на себе настороженный взгляд Джинёна и спешит заверить, что всё в порядке. Тот сразу расслабляется, и снова начинает излучать крайнюю степень любопытства.  
  
— А что насчет лепестков?  
  
— Лепестки… — Джебом на мгновение задумывается, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, чтобы Джинён ухватил суть. Ему становится очень важно, чтобы тот его понял, потому что нести это в одиночку оказалось очень тяжело.   
  
— Я сравнил это сегодня с тем, как коты давятся своей шерстью: нет возможности вдохнуть… эй, прекрати ржать!  
  
Джинён, прикрывшись ладонью как обычно, тщательно скрывает, что смеется:  
  
— Извини-извини, это звучит так…  
  
— Глупо, знаю, — Джебом вздыхает и продолжает, — так вот, становится нечем дышать, и чувствуешь, будто что-то застряло у тебя внутри, комок чего-то влажного, грудь сжимает спазм и ты кашляешь до тех пор, пока этот комок не выйдет.   
  
— Кровь на ковре утром...Так каждый раз?  
  
— Нет, нет, сегодня это было впервые. Раньше было просто несколько лепестков и всё, — Джебом хочет верить, что кровь — это случайность, а не симптом, развивающейся в нём болезни.  
  
— Я испугался за тебя.  
  
— Извини. За всё это, — снова извиняется Джебом  
  
— Тебе не за что извиняться, хён.   
  
Они молчат немного, а потом Джинён начинает снова задавать вопросы:  
  
— Ты нашел как это лечат?  
  
— Поцелуем истинной любви? — Джебом отворачивается, нахмурившись.  
  
Джинён смотрит на него скептично:  
  
— А если серьезно? Что ты успел узнать?  
  
— Практически ничего, — Джебом разводит руками, — Основной источник информации — тот бред, который ты мне сам и пересказал. И еще немного бреда с форума.   
  
— Хён. Я тебя слушаю.   
  
— Пфффф, ладно, — он пытается собрать свои мысли в кучу, — я правда не много узнал. Если говорить о течении самой болезни, то из симптомов выделяют либо кашель, либо рвоту цветами.   
  
— Кого-то тошнит? — Джинён округляет глаза, — боюсь представить.  
  
Джебом кивает и продолжает:  
  
— Выходят либо цветы целиком, если они мелкие, либо отдельными лепестками, как у меня. Цветы разные у всех, кому как повезет, в общем. Передается эта дрянь…  
  
— Да, ты говорил, после контакта с цветами. Стоп, ты поэтому у меня бутылку отобрал?  
  
— Угу, — Джебом снова кивает, — я не уверен, дело только в цветах или в слюне тоже. Девушка, которая дала мне листок, сказала, чтобы я никого не пачкал.   
  
— Что за девушка? — Джинён пристально смотрит на него, а потом произносит, заметив чужое замешательство, — Ладно, не важно. Давай дальше.   
  
— Чтобы… чтобы вся эта хрень заработала, носитель должен влюбиться, — Джебом чувствует, как у него краснеют кончики ушей, — Господи, это звучит так странно…  
  
— А как этот механизм запускается физиологически?  
  
— Да чёрт его знает! — Джебом снова чувствует подступающую к горлу панику и силой цепляется в подлокотники.  
  
— Эй, всё хорошо, успокойся, ну же! — Джинён снова держит его за руку и гладит поверх ладони большим пальцем, — Что пишут про исход?   
  
— Только то, что в сказке. То есть два варианта развития событий: либо признаешься в любви и живешь долго и счастливо, либо умираешь в одиночестве от удушья или разрыва сердца.  
  
Джинён смотрит на него задумчиво, и Джебом ждет от него те самые неудобные вопросы, которые сам себе боится задавать, но тот задумчиво тянет:  
  
— У людей от любви бабочки в животе, а у тебя в легких… Ты не думал, где мог это подцепить, хён?   
  
— Не знаю, — Джебом пожимает плечами, — раз эта хрень может активироваться много времени спустя, то мог заразиться еще в детстве, мало ли что я трогал на нашей ферме. В любом случае, не думаю, что пропустил бы момент в сознательном возрасте, когда меня кто-то обблевал…  
  
Он на миг замирает, глядя в спинку кресла напротив. Перед глазами у него возникает гримёрка старших коллег, замученный Никкун на полу, мерзость на руке и наставление Уёна: “Не влюбляйся безответно, Джебом”.  
  
Понимание и ярость накрывают его волной моментально; он не может сдержаться и начинает грязно ругаться:  
  
— Никкун! Сукин сын!   
  
— Хён? Эй, ты чего, тихо, на нас же все смотрят!  
  
На них и правда оборачиваются с соседнего ряда, а смешная девочка с косичками с крайнего кресла через проход возмущенно шикает на них, приложив палец к губам. Джебом понижает голос и пускается в путанные объяснения. Он настолько взбудоражен и зол, что не может даже нормально выстроить фразу:  
  
— Это Никкун! Это всё чертов Никкун!   
  
— Что “Никкун”? Стой, — до Джинёна, кажется, доходит, — думаешь, он тебя заразил?  
  
Джебом быстро кивает и продолжает:  
  
— Это было как раз в тот год, когда мы с тобой только дебютировали. Помнишь, наша первая JYP Nation в Японии?   
  
— Да, точно, я помню, хён тогда весь год болел и пропускал выступления. Говорили, что у него было что-то с животом? — Джинён морщится, — Тяжелые времена.  
  
— Его рвало прямо за сценой, и я вляпался во все это дерьмо…  
  
— Да прекрати ты ругаться!   
  
Джебом прячет лицо в ладонях и продолжает зло бубнить, передразнивая голос Уёна, — “Не влюбляйся безответно, Джебом”. Чушь какая!  
  
— Что? — Джинён наклоняется к нему ниже и переспрашивает, — Ты о чем?  
  
— Уён-хён, когда увидел, что я испачкался, не на шутку испугался. Сказал, прежде чем вытолкать меня из гримерки, чтобы я не влюблялся безответно.   
  
— Хён тоже в курсе был?  
  
— Угу, мы вдвоем Никкуна уводили из-за кулис. Он так кричал на него тогда…  
  
— Тебе нужно поговорить с Никкуном. Если он пережил это как-то, то и ты переживешь, так? Может… может в Америке или Тайланде есть какое-то лекарство?   
  
Джинён хочет сказать что-то еще, но тут объявляют скорую посадку и они решают отложить разговор.   


***

  
  
В аэропорту по прилету Джебом чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Пытаясь уследить за всем разом, он поочередно роняет паспорта, телефон и сумку, спотыкается о чей-то чемодан в фойе и наступает на впереди идущего Бэма. Тот что-то возмущенно пищит насчет дорогущих туфель, но потом натыкается на потерянный взгляд Джебома и удивленно замолкает.   
  
Они продираются сквозь толпу гуськом и всё, что ему видно из-под низко опущенного капюшона толстовки — это задники чужих туфель и смешно задранные штанины. Сумка постоянно цепляется за кого-то и сползает с плеча. Джебому неудобно, он пытается одновременно идти и тянуть её за собой волоком. В момент, когда думает, что сейчас останется без своих вещей и будет раздавлен толпой, откуда-то сзади выныривает замотанный по самые сонные опухшие глаза Джексон. Он легко хватает сползающую сумку, перекидывает её себе через голову, и берет Джебома под руку, закрывая от людей.  
  
— Ты чего сумку хёну не отдал? Неудобно же, — придвигается совсем близко, обдавая Джебома свежим запахом парфюма.   
  
Вокруг визжат и слепят вспышками камер.  
  
Джебом не хочет ничего отвечать, он просто сжимает его в ответ и старается идти в ногу, чтобы не отстать.   
  
Из духоты аэропорта они вываливаются прямо под ливень, и Джексон бегом тащит его за руку к машине. Джебом хочет сесть рядом с водителем, но в последний момент чувствует, как его тянут за подол толстовки и подталкивают на задние сидения, буквально запихивая внутрь. Джебом усаживается, долго ёрзает и подкладывает под спину подушку, пытаясь устроиться удобно. Джексон торопливо запрыгивает следом и едва не прихлопывает пальцы Ёнджэ. Тот возмущенно вопит под дождём и дёргает дверцу. Джексон корчит рожицы через стекло и показывает жестами, чтобы тот садился в другую машину. Впереди уже с полным комфортом располагается Джинён. Он смеётся и стряхивает капли с сумки:  
  
— Ну ты и шустрый.   
Джексон растекается по сидениям и душераздирающе зевает.  
  
— Я спать хочу, а он сто процентов опять будет орать на весь салон, — и валится Джебому на колени, — это невыносимо.


	3. Chapter 3

У них впе­реди один за дру­гим кон­церты, и Дже­бом от­ча­ян­но не зна­ет как спра­вить­ся со всем этим. Он каш­ля­ет в Бан­гко­ке, ед­ва не за­дыха­ет­ся в Чи­каго за сце­ной и пач­ка­ет свой бе­лый кос­тюм в Гон­конге, по­тому что из-за каш­ля его силь­но рвёт смесью лап­ши и ле­пес­тков. Мор­щится, ме­тодич­но со­бира­ет всю эту мер­зость сал­фетка­ми, по­ка ну­на в ужа­се от­гла­жива­ет за­пас­ные брю­ки, и убеж­да­ет ок­ру­жа­ющих, что всё в нор­ме, прос­то пе­ре­ел. А в за­тылок ему уко­риз­ненно смот­рит Джи­нён. Он раз за ра­зом на­поми­на­ет, что нуж­но как-то пе­ресечь­ся с Ник­ку­ном, нуж­но боль­ше ин­форма­ции, нуж­но ле­чить­ся. Но не вы­ходит: у них очень плот­ное рас­пи­сание, они ко­лесят по все­му ми­ру, а на ре­пети­ци­ях к JYP Nation за­нима­ют­ся в раз­ных за­лах и ви­дят­ся мель­ком в пе­реры­вах.   
  
К ав­густу прис­ту­пы уча­ща­ют­ся, и Дже­бом ста­новит­ся сов­сем дер­га­ным. Он не рас­ста­ет­ся с упа­ков­ка­ми влаж­ных сал­фе­ток, пач­ка­ми обез­бо­лива­ющих и про­дол­жа­ет не спать в гос­ти­ной под кон­ди­ци­оне­ром. Джи­нён с Джек­со­ном кру­тят­ся вок­руг не­го как на­сед­ки, а он ры­чит нер­вно в от­вет, вы­зывая у всех толь­ко еще боль­шее бес­по­кой­ство.   
  
Дже­бом всё по­нима­ет, он зна­ет, что так нель­зя, зна­ет, что это гру­бо и на­чина­ет ос­та­вать­ся но­чевать в тре­ниро­воч­ном цен­тре, пы­та­ясь ог­ра­дить лю­дей от се­бя са­мого и сво­их боль­ных эмо­ций. Ди­ваны там сов­сем не под­хо­дят для сна, тем бо­лее для та­ких нез­до­ровых лю­дей как он, по­это­му рас­тя­гива­ет­ся пря­мо на го­лом по­лу, под­ло­жив под го­лову по­душ­ку.  
Ут­ром Дже­бом про­сыпа­ет­ся рыв­ком и пер­вое мгно­вение не мо­жет по­нять, что его раз­бу­дило. Он сон­но трёт гла­за, пы­та­ясь хоть что-то уви­деть из-за яр­ко­го све­та. В две­рях тан­цза­ла, в ко­тором зас­нул на этот раз, сто­ит рас­тре­пан­ный Ник­кун. Тот в не­лепой по­зе зас­ты­ва­ет в про­ходе, вклю­чив свет — яв­но не рас­счи­тывал най­ти тут ко­го-то.   
  
Дже­бом крях­тит и пы­та­ет­ся при­вес­ти се­бя в вер­ти­каль­ное по­ложе­ние, хо­чет поз­до­ровать­ся, но вмес­то при­ветс­твия из не­го вы­рыва­ет­ся толь­ко ка­шель. Лег­кие го­рят, и Дже­бому сно­ва ка­жет­ся, что сей­час они вып­рыгнут из не­го пря­мо под но­ги на на­чищен­ный до блес­ка пар­кет. Внут­ри всё зу­дит и че­шет­ся, очень-очень боль­но, он бь­ёт се­бя по гру­ди, на­де­ясь, что эта дрянь так вый­дет быс­трее. Ник­кун, сов­сем как Джи­нён, под­бе­га­ет и бь­ёт ему по спи­не ла­донью до тех пор, по­ка вяз­кий ко­мок с от­вра­титель­ным хлю­пом не вы­лета­ет, пач­кая под­став­ленные ла­дони.   
  
Дже­бом тя­жело ды­шит и скла­дыва­ет­ся по­полам, уты­ка­ясь взмок­шим лбом в ко­лени. Слы­шит, как Ник­кун зак­ры­ва­ет дверь ком­на­ты, а по­том воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к не­му и кла­дет ру­ку на пле­чо.   
  
— Толь­ко не го­вори мне, ра­ди все­го свя­того, что это то, о чем я ду­маю.  
  
Дже­бом мол­ча смот­рит на не­го сни­зу вверх, а по­том по­нуро ки­ва­ет.   
  
Ник­кун на­чина­ет не­понят­но ру­гать­ся на сме­си ан­глий­ско­го и ко­рей­ско­го. Дже­бом да­же раз­би­ра­ет па­ру тай­ских осо­бо за­ковы­рис­тых вы­раже­ний — Бэм Бэм как-то на­учил — и уже хо­чет прер­вать этот по­ток бра­ни, как дверь от­кры­ва­ет­ся еще раз, и в про­ёме по­казы­ва­ет­ся неп­ри­лич­но куд­ря­вый Чан­сон со ста­кан­чи­ками ко­фе.   
  
Дже­бом быс­тро об­ти­ра­ет ру­ки о спор­тивные шта­ны, кла­ня­ет­ся и су­ет­ли­во ки­да­ет свои ве­щи в сум­ку, со­бира­ясь ухо­дить. Ник­кун цеп­ля­ет его за ло­коть уже пе­ред са­мым вы­ходом:  
  
— На­до по­гово­рить.   
Дже­бом ки­ва­ет еще раз, сог­ла­ша­ясь, и ухо­дит по ко­ридо­ру в ка­фете­рий, стап­ты­вая зад­ни­ки так и не на­детых до кон­ца кед.   
  
До са­мого их се­мей­но­го кон­церта Дже­бом чувс­тву­ет се­бя уди­витель­но хо­рошо. Ве­селит­ся вмес­те со все­ми на ре­пети­ци­ях, пред­ла­га­ет но­вые ин­те­рес­ные идеи и с ог­ромным удо­воль­стви­ем хо­дит на ве­чер­ние по­сидел­ки в ка­фе око­ло тре­ниро­воч­но­го цен­тра. Ник­кун всё за­нят то тут, то там, а Дже­бом не то­ропит­ся наз­на­чать встре­чу. По прав­де, ему страш­но, стыд­но и сов­сем не хо­чет­ся еще раз ко­му-то жа­ловать­ся. А еще он глу­по ве­рит и ис­крен­не на­де­ет­ся, что всё прой­дёт са­мо, как се­зон­ная прос­ту­да или до­сад­но раз­би­тая ко­лен­ка.   
Ко­неч­но, не про­ходит. Его скру­чива­ет сра­зу пос­ле вы­хода на бис на их пер­вом се­мей­ном кон­церте в этом го­ду. Джек­сон на­ходит его за­бив­шимся в угол ря­дом с ту­але­том, до ко­торо­го Дже­бом так и не ус­пел дой­ти. Ути­ра­ет рот и смот­рит нес­час­тно на то, как Джек­сон от­кры­ва­ет для не­го свою бу­тыл­ку с ос­татка­ми во­ды. Тот при­сажи­ва­ет­ся ря­дом с ним на кор­точки и ждёт, по­ка Дже­бом допь­ёт, по­том под­став­ля­ет пле­чо и по­мога­ет под­нять­ся.  
  
— Боль­но?   
  
Дже­бом смар­ги­ва­ет слё­зы и хри­пит:  
  
— Нор­маль­но.   
  
Джек­сон скеп­ти­чес­ки хмы­ка­ет и по­удоб­нее пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет его че­рез спи­ну. Сов­сем как пос­ле их пер­во­го кон­церта в Се­уле, ког­да Дже­бом ни си­деть не мог, ни сто­ять без бо­ли. На­вер­ное, Джек­сон и те­перь ду­ма­ет, что де­ло в трав­ме.   
  
— Бу­дешь так нап­ря­гать­ся — пом­рёшь. Что мы без те­бя де­лать бу­дем?  
Дже­бому не­понят­но от­че­го ста­новит­ся смеш­но, и он по-ду­рац­ки хи­хика­ет. Джек­сон по­вора­чива­ет­ся к не­му и го­ворит воз­му­щен­но:  
  
— Вы пос­мотри­те, он еще и ржёт. Я о нём за­бочусь, но­чей не сплю…  
  
Он буб­нит что-то еще всю до­рогу до са­мой ма­шины, но Дже­бом его не слы­шит. Он ду­ма­ет о том, что, воз­можно, и прав­да мо­жет уме­реть.   
  
На пар­ковке ре­бята иг­ра­ют в ка­мень-нож­ни­цы-бу­мага, вы­бирая, чем бу­дут ужи­нать. Джек­сон из­да­лека на­чина­ет им орать, что так не­чес­тно, по­чему они их не по­дож­да­ли, и что он не хо­чет есть ра­мён, ес­ли сно­ва вы­иг­ра­ет Марк.   
  
Они уже поч­ти рас­са­жива­ют­ся по мес­там, как с дру­гой сто­роны к ним не­сёт­ся Ник­кун в крас­ной май­ке с Мик­ки Ма­усом. Бэм Бэм ма­шет ему из со­сед­ней ма­шины, но тот да­же не смот­рит в ту сто­рону.  
  
— Так, я за­бираю ва­шего ли­дера на этот ве­чер, — Ник­кун тя­жело ды­шит, а по­том рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в сол­нечной улыб­ке, — бу­дем пить до по­тери соз­на­ния!   
  
Дже­бом та­ращит­ся на не­го, не зная что ска­зать: они ни­ког­да не бы­ли осо­бен­но близ­ки и, на­вер­ное, для всех сей­час это зву­чит ди­ко. Он тя­нет­ся от­крыть дверь, но чувс­тву­ет, как Джек­сон вцеп­ля­ет­ся в не­го дву­мя ру­ками, улёг­шись на но­ги си­дяще­го меж­ду ни­ми Джи­нёна.  
  
— Ну уж нет! — кап­ризно и по-дев­чачьи ду­ет гу­бы, — Мы уже соб­ра­лись есть пиц­цу все вмес­те.  
  
Ме­нед­жер с пе­ред­не­го си­дения на­поми­на­ет, что зав­тра ра­но ут­ром у них ре­пети­ция, но Дже­бом по­нима­ет, ес­ли не сей­час — они с Ник­ку­ном так и не по­гово­рят.  
  
— Всё нор­маль­но, мы дав­но до­гово­рились, — он вы­ходит из ма­шины, ос­тавляя Джек­со­на фаль­ши­во во­пить из от­кры­той две­ри “Нет, вер­нись!”, обе­ща­ет ме­нед­же­ру, что при­едет на так­си не поз­же трех и идёт пос­лушным ос­ли­ком за Ник­ку­ном.  
  
Они едут в у­ют­ный рес­то­ран тай­ской кух­ни на Хон­дэ “Amazing Non Khai”, где Ник­кун быс­тро до­гова­рива­ет­ся о ви­пов­ской ком­на­те. Дже­бом мор­щится, но ни­чего не го­ворит, он нер­вни­ча­ет пе­ред раз­го­вором и не­замет­но вы­тира­ет влаж­ные ла­дони о джин­сы под сто­лом. Ник­кун за­казы­ва­ет им тай­ское пи­во “Singha”, ко­торое, по его сло­вам, ве­зут нап­ря­мую с за­вода в Бан­гко­ке. Дже­бому нет де­ла до пи­ва, он смот­рит на раз­дра­жа­юще счас­тли­вого Мик­ки Ма­уса пе­ред ним и мол­ча жу­ёт что-то очень ос­трое и слиш­ком со­лёное. Ник­кун под­талки­ва­ет ему бли­же ста­кан с пи­вом и го­ворит:  
  
— Пей. Раз­го­вор у нас бу­дет дол­гий.   
  
Дже­бом смот­рит, как по за­потев­ше­му зо­лоту сте­ка­ют кап­ли, и под­ни­ма­ет на Ник­ку­на взгляд:  
  
— Хён, как это вы­лечить?   
  
Тот от­пи­ва­ет нем­но­го из сво­его ста­кана и хмы­ка­ет:  
  
— Я смот­рю, ты не из тех, кто хо­дит вок­руг да око­ло. Что уз­нал сам? Не хо­чу пе­рес­ка­зывать те­бе то, что ты и так уже зна­ешь.  
  
Дже­бом взды­ха­ет, пач­ка­ет нос в пив­ной пе­не и быс­тро пе­рес­ка­зыва­ет Ник­ку­ну статью из ин­терне­та. В глу­бине ду­ши он на­де­ет­ся, что тот сей­час рас­сме­ёт­ся над ним, ска­жет, что это всё пол­ней­шая ерун­да, даст наз­ва­ние таб­ле­ток или по­сове­ту­ет ка­кую-то спе­ци­аль­ную ди­ету, и они ра­зой­дут­ся.   
  
Вмес­то это­го Ник­кун вы­тира­ет сал­феткой рот от со­уса, от­ки­дыва­ет­ся на спин­ку зе­лёно­го крес­ла и про­из­но­сит:  
  
— Так оно и есть.  
  
— Но это же фи­зи­оло­гичес­ки не­воз­можно! — от­ча­ян­но пов­то­ря­ет за Джи­нёном Дже­бом, — как это во­об­ще мож­но объ­яс­нить и по­нять с ме­дицин­ской точ­ки зре­ния? Бред пол­ней­ший!   
  
— Ос­тынь, — Ник­кун тя­нет­ся к сво­ему ста­кану и ри­су­ет на за­потев­шем стек­ле смай­лик, — ес­ли те­бе так это важ­но, я дам те­бе кон­такты че­лове­ка, ко­торый объ­яс­нит все эти тон­кости луч­ше ме­ня. Но ты мо­жешь силь­но сэ­коно­мить своё и чу­жое вре­мя, ес­ли приз­на­ешь­ся ей. И, что очень важ­но, под­кре­пишь приз­на­ние по­целу­ем. Агентство, ко­неч­но, та­кое не одоб­ря­ет, но тут де­ло жиз­ни и смер­ти, и не смот­ри так на ме­ня, это всё прав­да, Дже­бом. По-дру­гому это не ле­чит­ся. Ни­ког­да и ни­чем.   
  
Дже­бом не мо­жет это при­нять. Его мир ло­гичен и по­нятен, в нём нет мес­та ска­зоч­ным бо­лез­ням, ко­торые ле­чат по­целу­ем люб­ви. На не­го на­каты­ва­ет вол­на от­ча­яния. К то­му же...  
  
— Есть од­но об­сто­ятель­ство, хён, — Дже­бом ма­хом до­пива­ет своё пи­во и мор­щится от го­речи на язы­ке, — я не влюб­лён. Мне не­кому приз­на­вать­ся. Сов­сем.   
  
— Не по­нял, — Ник­кун смот­рит на не­го не­до­умён­но с дру­гого кон­ца сто­ла, — это так не ра­бота­ет, Дже­бом.   
  
— Но это так!  
  
— Я не тре­бую от те­бя, что­бы ты го­ворил мне, кто она, прос­то…  
  
— Ни­кого нет, хён! Ты слы­шишь ме­ня? — Дже­бом по­выша­ет го­лос и раз­дра­жён­но ки­да­ет вил­ку на стол. Она глу­хо звя­ка­ет, за­дев край та­рел­ки, и пач­ка­ет цве­тас­тую ска­терть крас­ным со­усом.   
  
В об­ра­зовав­ший­ся ти­шине Дже­бому ста­новит­ся стыд­но и не­лов­ко, он то­ропит­ся из­ви­нить­ся:  
  
— Ник­кун-хён, прос­ти, я не дол­жен был… Вот же иди­от.  
  
— Нор­маль­но-нор­маль­но, ты на­пуган, я по­нимаю, — он жмёт на кноп­ку вы­зова, и спус­тя пять ми­нут им при­носят еще по за­потев­ше­му бо­калу и та­рел­ку сне­ков.   
  
— Чушь пол­ней­шая… — Дже­бом ус­та­ло рас­ти­ра­ет ли­цо ла­доня­ми, раз­ма­зывая ос­татки ма­ки­яжа, — ес­ли это ра­бота­ет не так, то как? Ка­ким об­ра­зом бо­лезнь “за­пус­ка­ет­ся”? И не го­вори, что от стре­лы ку­пидо­на или че­го-то еще та­кого же ми­фичес­ко­го и не­сущес­тву­юще­го, ина­че у ме­ня мозг рас­пла­вит­ся.   
  
— Гор­мо­ны.   
  
Ник­кун жу­ет что-то хрус­тя­щее, и Дже­бом не сра­зу по­нима­ет его:  
  
— Э? Гор­мо­ны?  
  
— Угу. Мне объ­яс­ня­ли всё это очень дав­но, да­же не про­си опи­сать точ­нее, я прос­то не вспом­ню, — Ник­кун от­пи­ва­ет нем­но­го и про­дол­жа­ет, — ес­ли крат­ко, то ме­ханизм за­пус­ка­ет­ся сра­зу пос­ле то­го, как в ор­га­низ­ме про­ис­хо­дит всплеск оп­ре­делен­ных гор­мо­нов в оп­ре­делён­ном ко­личес­тве и про­пор­ци­ях от­но­ситель­но друг дру­га. По су­ти, лю­бовь — это ак­тивность гор­мо­нов в ор­га­низ­ме и всё. Что мы ис­пы­тыва­ем, ког­да влюб­ля­ем­ся? Эй­фо­рию, лёг­кость, в то же вре­мя стес­не­ние и страх, вол­не­ние. За всё это от­ве­ча­ют са­мые раз­ные гор­мо­ны. И вот ког­да их уро­вень дос­ти­га­ет нуж­ной кон­цен­тра­ции в кро­ви, то “Ха­наха­ки” ак­ти­виру­ет­ся.  
  
Дже­бом че­шет нос и то­же тя­нет­ся к блю­ду с за­кус­ка­ми. Он за­дум­чи­во гры­зёт ан­чо­ус и ду­ма­ет, что, на­вер­ное, схо­дит с ума.   
  
— Но я не влюб­лён, — пов­то­ря­ет Дже­бом, — сис­те­ма да­ла сбой?   
  
— А зна­ешь ли ты, что та­кое лю­бовь во­об­ще, Дже­бом? — Ник­кун прис­таль­но смот­рит и скре­щива­ет ру­ки на гру­ди, — Ты был влюб­лён рань­ше? Ты так мо­лод, не удив­люсь, что…  
  
— Я знаю, что зна­чит лю­бить! — Дже­бом вспы­хива­ет как спич­ка, — это… это ког­да ждешь встре­чи, это теп­ло­та внут­ри от од­но­го взгля­да, это пос­то­ян­ное же­лание быть ря­дом, страх ос­тать­ся од­но­му и бес­ко­неч­ные звон­ки, жаж­да бли­зос­ти и нес­терпи­мая боль от рас­ста­вания. Не знаю, за­чем всё это го­ворю… Мне сде­лали очень боль­но в прош­лом, хён, и я не го­тов от­крыть сер­дце ко­му-то еще. Как во­об­ще мож­но не по­нять, что влюб­лён? Это же аб­сурд.   
  
Ник­кун на­чина­ет сдав­ленно хи­хикать, пы­та­ет­ся скрыть это, но Дже­бом всё рав­но за­меча­ет и смер­тель­но оби­жа­ет­ся.  
  
— Ты та­кой за­бав­ный, ког­да на­пива­ешь­ся.  
  
— Но я не пь­ян!  
  
— Да, я по­нял: ты не влюб­лён и не пь­ян, — он под­ни­ма­ет ру­ки в за­щит­ном жес­те, — сколь­ко те­бе бы­ло, ког­да, как ты на­ив­но ду­ма­ешь, был влюб­лён? Че­тыр­надцать? Пят­надцать?  
  
— Это бы­ло за год до де­бюта, — буб­нит Дже­бом, — мне бы­ло сем­надцать, ей — двад­цать, и она, как ска­зал Джи­нён, вы­соса­ла из ме­ня всю ду­шу за те пол­го­да, что мы бы­ли вмес­те.   
  
Они мол­чат нем­но­го, а по­том Ник­кун сно­ва на­чина­ет сме­ять­ся:  
  
— Боль, стра­дания… Рас­ска­жу пар­ням — об­хо­хочут­ся.   
  
Дже­бом крас­не­ет от сму­щения. Оби­да и злость мо­мен­таль­но за­пол­ня­ют соз­на­ние, ос­лепляя. Он рез­ко под­ни­ма­ет­ся и со­бира­ет­ся уй­ти, что­бы не тер­петь та­кое уни­жение, но, ви­димо, и прав­да вы­пил лиш­не­го, по­тому что ком­на­та по­качи­ва­ет­ся, а вмес­те с ней ка­ча­ет­ся и жиз­не­радос­тный Мик­ки на май­ке.  
  
— Лад­но, из­ви­ни, — Ник­кун сцеп­ля­ет ру­ки в за­мок пе­ред со­бой, — сядь на мес­то. По­жалуй­ста.   
  
Дже­бом опус­ка­ет­ся на стул меш­ком. Он чувс­тву­ет се­бя раз­би­тым и нес­час­тным. Боль­ным.   
  
— Я не ис­пы­тываю эй­фо­рии, хён. Ни­како­го вол­не­ния, том­ле­ния и что там даль­ше по спис­ку. Прав­да. Пос­ледние пять лет мне не­ког­да смот­реть на де­вушек. Ве­ришь? Единс­твен­ная жен­щи­на, ко­торую я об­ни­маю и це­лую — это моя ма­ма, — гла­за Дже­бома ужас­но щип­лет, он чувс­тву­ет, что сей­час по­зор­но рас­пла­чет­ся, и зап­ро­киды­ва­ет го­лову, что­бы сдер­жать слё­зы, — и да­же её ви­жу раз в пол­го­да в луч­шем слу­чае. Ви­димо, мне при­дёт­ся прос­то уме­реть от этой дря­ни.   
  
Дже­бом шмы­га­ет но­сом и ути­ра­ет­ся ку­лаком, рас­ти­рая те­ни с глаз до са­мых вис­ков. Су­дорож­ные не­кон­тро­лиру­емые всхли­пы прев­ра­ща­ют­ся в ка­шель. Его все­го тря­сёт в при­пад­ке, он всё пы­та­ет­ся вдох­нуть и от­кашлять зас­тряв­шую внут­ри не­го мер­зость, но толь­ко да­вит­ся сво­ими сле­зами.   
  
Ник­кун быс­тро под­ни­ма­ет­ся со сво­его мес­та и ак­ку­рат­но бь­ёт его по спи­не:  
  
— Ну-ну, Дже­бом, ты же так за­дох­нешь­ся, да­вай, ды­ши.   
  
И Дже­бом, про­каш­лявшись, ды­шит. Смот­рит опух­ши­ми гла­зами на ле­пес­тки на по­вер­хнос­ти сал­фетки и не­нави­дит мир, в ко­тором это всё воз­можно.   
  
Ник­кун за­казы­ва­ет им тра­вяной чай и, ког­да де­вуш­ка ухо­дит, спра­шива­ет:  
  
— Ты зна­ешь, ка­кими цве­тами каш­ля­ешь?   
  
— Да ка­кая раз­ни­ца? — Дже­бом пы­та­ет­ся при­вес­ти своё ли­цо в по­рядок, но в ито­ге прос­то дос­та­ет из сум­ки сол­нечные оч­ки и мас­ку.  
  
— Не ска­жи, — го­ворит Ник­кун, — внут­ри те­бя ле­пес­тки лю­бимо­го цвет­ка объ­ек­та тво­их ду­шев­ных, в дан­ном слу­чае, те­лес­ных стра­даний, — он мол­чит не­дол­го, и про­из­но­сит ку­да-то в пус­то­ту, — а Тиф­фа­ни лю­била ро­зовые ро­зы. Я их прос­то не­нави­дел тог­да... Да и сей­час не­нави­жу, по прав­де.   
  
Им при­носят за­каз, и они мол­ча раз­ли­ва­ют по чаш­кам аро­мат­ный чай. Дже­бом смот­рит на оди­нокую ча­ин­ку в сво­ей чаш­ке и тя­жело взды­ха­ет:  
  
— И по­чему это про­ис­хо­дит имен­но со мной…  
  
— Это судь­ба, — Ник­кун улы­ба­ет­ся при­шед­ше­му со­об­ще­нию на те­лефон, под­ни­ма­ет гла­за и до­бав­ля­ет, — Мак­туб.  
  
Дже­бом мор­щится:  
  
— Это что, Ко­эльо?  
  
— Чи­тал?  
  
— Угу, ред­кос­тная дрянь…  
  
— Эй! — Ник­кун воз­му­щен без ме­ры, — Это мой лю­бимый ав­тор! И кни­га от­личная, ты прос­то еще не до­рос до неё.   
  
— Хён, что мне де­лать? Я оп­ре­делён­но не влюб­лён, — тут Ник­кун кор­чит сом­не­ва­юще­еся вы­раже­ние ли­ца, — и со­вер­шенно точ­но бо­лен.   
  
— Я рас­ска­зал те­бе всё, что знал сам. А ес­ли ты, как ут­вер­жда­ешь, до­сад­ное ис­клю­чение из пра­вила, то, на­вер­ное, всё же име­ет смысл схо­дить к че­лове­ку, ко­торый по­мог мне. Но не за­тяги­вай с этим. Мне пот­ре­бова­лось чуть боль­ше го­да, что­бы ре­шить­ся.   
  
— Так дол­го? — Дже­бом да­же рас­кры­ва­ет рот от удив­ле­ния. Он бо­ле­ет все­го нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев, но уже за­мучен до смер­ти, а тут це­лый год!  
  
— Не удив­ляй­ся, — Ник­кун теп­ло улы­ба­ет­ся, — я был юн и глуп и очень бо­ял­ся. Не от­ка­за Тиф­фа­ни, нет, а то, ка­кой урон мо­жет по­нес­ти на­ша груп­па из-за скан­да­ла, ес­ли всё всплы­вёт на по­вер­хность. Ес­ли бы не У­ён, то, на­вер­ное, так бы и умер.   
  
— И что, ка­ково это — быть влюб­ленным?  
  
— Как пи­сал Дуг­лас Кен­не­ди: “Вос­хи­титель­но до тош­но­ты”.  
  
Они смот­рят друг на дру­га с раз­ных кон­цов сто­ла, а по­том на­чина­ют пь­яно ис­те­рич­но сме­ять­ся над ду­рац­кой шут­кой. Ус­по­ко­ив­шись, Дже­бом кое о чем вспо­мина­ет и не мо­жет не спро­сить.  
  
— Я пом­ню, как У­ён-хён на те­бя кри­чал. Но, это зна­чит, что он то­же зна­ет. Или… или это он те­бя за­разил?  
  
— Нет, — Ник­кун ак­тивно ма­шет ру­ками, — нет, У­ён тут не при­чём. Я так и не знаю, где мог за­разить­ся. А сам У­ён пе­ребо­лел еще в сред­ней шко­ле, ка­жет­ся.   
  
— Я ду­мал, что это ред­кое яв­ле­ние раз ин­форма­ции нет ни­какой тол­ком. А тут каж­дый вто­рой, вы­ходит, бо­ле­ет, — у Дже­бома в го­лове это не ук­ла­дыва­ет­ся, и он сы­пет са­мыми ло­гич­ны­ми, по его мне­нию, воп­ро­сами, — по­чему же так ма­ло ин­форма­ции об этом? По­чему ник­то не при­думал до сих пор ле­карс­тво? По­чему…  
  
Дверь в их при­ват­ную ком­на­ту вновь от­кры­ва­ет­ся — им при­носят счёт — и Дже­бом за­мол­ка­ет на се­реди­не фра­зы. Ник­кун рас­пла­чива­ет­ся за них дво­их, го­ворит что-то о пра­ве стар­ше­го, а по­том смот­рит на вре­мя.  
  
— Ого, как поз­дно, — он на­чина­ет быс­тро со­бирать­ся, — Я дам те­бе кон­такты че­лове­ка, а ты сам ре­шишь — поль­зо­вать­ся ими или нет. Его зо­вут Хэн Чжу, ему уже мно­го лет, и офи­ци­аль­но он ра­бота­ет как мас­тер аку­пун­кту­ры. Так что проб­лем ни­каких не бу­дет с тем, что­бы объ­яс­нить ме­нед­же­ру, ку­да ты едешь.   
  
Док­тор Хэн Чжу мно­го лет изу­ча­ет “Ха­наха­ки” и по­мога­ет лю­дям на раз­ных кон­цах све­та. Сам он ро­дом из Ки­тая, но дол­гое вре­мя жил в США, Япо­нии, те­перь вот сю­да пе­реб­рался. У не­го ка­кая-то там сте­пень по ме­дици­не и пси­холо­гии, раз­би­ра­ет­ся в цве­тах, и, ка­жет­ся, под раз­ны­ми име­нами вы­пус­кал сбор­ни­ки ска­зок… На все ру­ки мас­тер, в об­щем. Поз­во­ни ему, ска­жи, что от У­ёна, он сра­зу пой­мёт в чём де­ло.   
  
Ник­кун вы­зыва­ет им обо­им так­си, и они едут в пол­ной ти­шине до са­мого об­ще­жития. Уже на мес­те Дже­бом роб­ко про­из­но­сит:  
  
— Спа­сибо, хён, — низ­ко кла­ня­ет­ся, — и прос­ти, по­жалуй­ста, за мою нес­держан­ность.   
  
— Эй, Дже­бома, — Ник­кун выг­ля­дыва­ет из-за две­ри ма­шины и ши­роко ис­крен­не улы­ба­ет­ся, — будь уве­рен­нее в се­бе и не бой­ся нав­ре­дить груп­пе. Ты от­личный ли­дер и друг, все пой­мут. Уве­рен, ты прек­расно зна­ешь, в ко­го влюб­лён, но, по­чему-то, от­ка­зыва­ешь­ся в этом приз­нать­ся да­же се­бе. Прек­ра­ти бо­ять­ся, от это­го дей­стви­тель­но за­висит твоя жизнь. А ес­ли те­бя не бу­дет, то GOT7 то­же прек­ра­тят своё су­щес­тво­вание, не ду­мал об этом? — он зах­ло­пыва­ет дверь и кри­чит уже че­рез от­кры­тое ок­но, — Уви­дим­ся!  


***

  
  
В об­ще­житии ти­хо — все дав­но спят — и Дже­бом ти­хонь­ко сни­ма­ет ке­ды, ищет сво­бод­ное мес­то, ку­да бы их прис­тро­ить, но, в ито­ге, так и бро­са­ет пос­ре­ди при­хожей. Ему не хо­чет­ся бу­дить Джек­со­на, так что при­выч­но бе­рёт курс на гос­ти­ную и на­ходит там нас­то­ящее леж­би­ще со­пящих и хра­пящих под све­том убав­ленно­го те­леви­зора. Ря­дом на ди­ване ле­жит го­ра ко­робок от пиц­цы, а вдоль ок­на рас­став­ле­на ар­мия бу­тылок Ко­лы. Дже­бом топ­чется в две­рях, не зная, что де­лать: то ли па­дать на при­готов­ленный яв­но для не­го мат­рас меж­ду Джи­нёном и Джек­со­ном, то ли ид­ти в лю­бую сво­бод­ную ком­на­ту и ни­кому не ме­шать.   
За не­го ре­ша­ет вов­ре­мя прос­нувший­ся Джи­нён. Он мол­ча хло­па­ет по пус­то­му мес­ту ря­дом и сдви­га­ет­ся бли­же к Югё­му, ос­во­бож­дая боль­ше прос­транс­тва. Дже­бом ак­ку­рат­но, что­бы не за­деть Джек­со­на, вы­тяги­ва­ет­ся на по­лу.   
  
— Эй, хён, удоб­но? По­душ­ку дать? — Джи­нён на­чина­ет под­ни­мать­ся, но Югём во сне за­киды­ва­ет на не­го го­лую но­гу, и он так и ос­та­ёт­ся ле­жать при­дав­ленным, — Мы жда­ли те­бя пь­яным, ве­сёлым и на па­ру ча­сов рань­ше.   
  
Дже­бом ти­хонь­ко фыр­чит:  
  
— И чья это бы­ла идея?   
  
— Спать всем вмес­те в гос­тинной? — Дже­бом ут­верди­тель­но мор­га­ет, — Уга­дай.  
  
— И че­го Джек­со­ну не спит­ся спо­кой­но в ком­на­те…  
  
— А мо­жет мне страш­но и оди­ноко од­но­му? — раз­да­ёт­ся суф­лёр­ским ше­потом из-за спи­ны Дже­бома, зас­тавляя вздрог­нуть, — ты же сов­сем пе­рес­тал но­чевать там.   
  
— Вот же чёрт, Джек­сон! С ума со­шёл так пу­гать?! — Дже­бом пи­ха­ет его лок­тем, а тот оха­ет в тем­но­те, — Ка­жет­ся, я пос­та­рел лет на пять.  
  
— А так и не ска­жешь, — он дви­га­ет­ся бли­же и кла­дет под­бо­родок Дже­бому на пле­чо, — всё та­кой же ши­кар­ный и сек­су­аль­ный.   
  
Джи­нён ед­ва слыш­но сме­ёт­ся, прик­рывшись ла­донью, Югём по­зади не­го всхра­пыва­ет как-то осо­бен­но гром­ко и на­туж­но, и они втро­ём од­новре­мен­но втя­гива­ют го­лову в пле­чи.   
  
— По-мо­ему, Югём прос­тыл, — Дже­бом тя­нет­ся за тон­ким оде­ялом в но­гах, но Джи­нён опе­режа­ет и ак­ку­рат­но ук­ры­ва­ет Югё­ма и се­бя, а по­том вы­тас­ки­ва­ет от­ку­да-то из-под по­душ­ки пульт от их ста­рень­ко­го кон­ди­ци­оне­ра и жмёт крас­ную кноп­ку.  
  
Дже­бом пы­та­ет­ся удоб­но улечь­ся, но ни­как не мо­жет пе­рес­тать во­зить­ся. Он бы, на­вер­ное, ос­та­ток но­чи так про­вёл, во­роча­ясь ту­да-сю­да, но тут Джек­сон как-то удач­но пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет­ся, за­киды­ва­ет на не­го ру­ку, при­тяги­вая бли­же. И сра­зу ста­новит­ся как на­до. Дже­бом чувс­тву­ет се­бя очень спо­кой­но и за­щище­но, очень на сво­ём мес­те, и да­же храп Югё­ма не раз­дра­жа­ет.   
  
Он ду­ма­ет, что сей­час они на­поми­на­ют один боль­шой жи­вой ор­га­низм и чувствует себя частью чего-то многорукого и многоногого, часто шумного и болтливого. Каж­дый из ребят — жиз­ненно не­об­хо­димый ор­ган. Убе­ри од­но­го — и всё пой­дёт пра­хом. Их при­выч­ная жизнь за­кон­чится. Не бу­дет боль­ше по­сиде­лок, спон­танных ноч­ных по­ходов за ра­мёном, не бу­дет ре­пети­ций до ут­ра и дол­гождан­ных кон­цертов. Все­му при­дёт ко­нец.  
  
Дже­бом не хо­чет быть при­чиной кон­ца это­го все­го. Не хо­чет ста­новить­ся убий­цей.   
  
И ре­ша­ет бо­роть­ся до кон­ца.


	4. Chapter 4

— Те­бе точ­но сю­да? — ме­нед­жер не­довер­чи­во смот­рит на яр­кую без­вкус­ную вы­вес­ку “Ди­кий пи­он”, — выг­ля­дит как де­шевый бор­дель, а не Центр тра­дици­он­ной ме­дици­ны.  
Дже­бом и так нер­вни­чал с са­мого ут­ра, а те­перь, гля­дя на это ми­га­ющее крас­ным неч­то над дверью, чувс­тву­ет се­бя сов­сем пло­хо. Они еха­ли в этот бо­гом за­бытый за­ко­улок ми­нут со­рок, пет­ляя по ули­цам, о су­щес­тво­вании ко­торых Дже­бом да­же не знал. Ис­тра­тив столь­ко вре­мени сво­его единс­твен­но­го вы­ход­но­го, он не со­бира­ет­ся да­вать зад­ний ход.   
  
— Сю­да хо­дят сон­бэ, ду­маю, всё бу­дет в по­ряд­ке, — Дже­бом ста­вит те­лефон на без­звуч­ный ре­жим, — они бы так не ста­ли шу­тить на­до мной, — и до­бав­ля­ет пос­ле па­узы, — на­вер­ное.  
Ме­нед­жер сме­ёт­ся и го­ворит, что бу­дет ждать его нем­но­го даль­ше по ули­це, что­бы не за­гора­живать про­езд. Дже­бом вы­ходит, ак­ку­рат­но прик­рыв дверь, ма­шина отъ­ез­жа­ет, и он ос­та­ёт­ся один на один со сво­ими стра­хами.   
  
Уже пе­ред вхо­дом он мнёт­ся, не ре­ша­ясь на­жать на зво­нок. А вдруг это прав­да ду­рац­кая шут­ка? На ули­це жут­кое пек­ло, и ли­бо его тут сей­час ис­пе­пелит пря­мо на крыль­це, ли­бо он зай­дёт внутрь и будь, что бу­дет.   
  
Дже­бом глу­боко вды­ха­ет и жмёт на кноп­ку вы­зова. Ему ка­жет­ся, что про­ходит веч­ность, преж­де чем по ту сто­рону раз­да­ют­ся не­тороп­ли­вые ша­ги. От­кры­ва­ет ми­ловид­ная де­вуш­ка, оде­тая во что-то, на­поми­на­ющее тра­дици­он­ное ки­тай­ское платье, она от­ве­шива­ет ему пок­лон и мол­ча от­хо­дит в сто­рону, приг­ла­шая зай­ти. Ког­да дверь с нег­ромким щел­чком за ним зак­ры­ва­ет­ся, в нос сра­зу же уда­ря­ет слад­ко­ватый за­пах бла­гово­ний. Обыч­но так пах­нет в ста­рых буд­дий­ских хра­мах. Ему пред­ла­га­ют пе­ре­обуть­ся в мяг­кие та­поч­ки и про­сят нем­но­го по­дож­дать.   
  
На де­ле Центр тра­дици­он­ной ме­дици­ны ока­зыва­ет­ся у­ют­ным не­боль­шим дву­хэтаж­ным до­мом. Пер­вый этаж, на­вер­ное, нес­коль­ко лет на­зад был пе­рес­тро­ен и пе­реде­лан под нуж­ды кли­ники, а на­вер­ху, ку­да ве­дёт кра­сивая вин­то­вая лес­тни­ца, ос­та­лись жи­лые ком­на­ты. Дже­бом хо­дит взад-впе­рёд по уз­ко­му ко­ридо­ру, раз­гля­дывая гер­ба­рии на сте­нах в ра­мах. Лю­тики, мар­га­рит­ки, яр­кий ги­бис­кус, нев­зрач­ная хри­зан­те­ма, и еще ку­ча цве­тов, наз­ва­ния ко­торых он и не зна­ет. Ког­да, дой­дя до кон­ца ко­ридо­ра, Дже­бом упи­ра­ет­ся взгля­дом в вет­ку по­лыни под стек­лом, ря­дом с ним ти­хо скри­пит дверь, и из ком­на­ты вы­ходит, ви­димо, пре­дыду­щий кли­ент. Пол­ный муж­чи­на что-то быс­тро го­ворит по-ки­тай­ски, и пос­то­ян­но кла­ня­ет­ся. Дже­бом за­меча­ет у не­го на ру­ках сле­ды от игл, а толь­ко по­том за­меча­ет док­то­ра в бе­лом ха­лате по дру­гую сто­рону про­хода. Ему на вид лет 70, у не­го ши­кар­ная бо­рода, как у ста­риков с ил­люс­тра­ций к сказ­кам, а под бе­лым ха­латом уга­дыва­ет­ся су­хое тон­кое те­ло. Но в це­лом выг­ля­дит он креп­ким и очень под­вижным.   
  
— Доб­рый день, Дже­бом-ши, прос­ти­те за ожи­дание, — го­ворит док­тор с яв­ным ки­тай­ским ак­центом. Он сол­нечно улы­ба­ет­ся, и вок­руг его глаз об­ра­зу­ют­ся лу­чики глу­боких мор­щин. И это так за­рази­тель­но, что Дже­бом не мо­жет не улыб­нуть­ся в от­вет, а сам ду­ма­ет — на­вер­ное, у Джи­нёна бу­дут та­кие же в ста­рос­ти.   
  
Дже­бом про­ходит внутрь ка­бине­та, и его вни­мание сра­зу же прив­ле­ка­ет ог­ромная биб­ли­оте­ка. Он да­же рот рас­кры­ва­ет, пы­та­ясь объ­ять не­объ­ят­ное. Пол­ки за­нима­ют всю бо­ковую сте­ну. Дже­бом ду­ма­ет сна­чала, что всё это про­фес­си­ональ­ная ли­тера­тура, но по­том взгляд его цеп­ля­ет глян­це­вые об­ложки Му­рака­ми, пот­рё­пан­ные то­мики ан­глий­ских клас­си­ков и да­же сказ­ки на­родов ми­ра. Он, за­быв­шись, вы­тас­ки­ва­ет кни­ги од­ну за дру­гой, с ин­те­ресом лис­та­ет, и толь­ко по­том со­об­ра­жа­ет, что все они на язы­ке ори­гина­ла.  
  
— Нра­вит­ся моя биб­ли­оте­ка?   
  
Дже­бом пу­га­ет­ся, ро­ня­ет то, что дер­жал в ру­ках, рез­ко на­чина­ет кла­нять­ся и хо­чет из­ви­нить­ся, но док­тор пре­рыва­ет его жес­том и про­сит:  
  
— Не дёр­гай­тесь нас­толь­ко рез­ко, с ва­шей спи­ной это сов­сем не по­лез­но. Не ду­маю, что вы приш­ли в нор­му так быс­тро пос­ле трав­мы.  
  
Дже­бом, вып­ря­мив­шись, удив­лённо смот­рит на не­го и тут же по­луча­ет от­вет на еще не за­дан­ный воп­рос:  
  
— Ой, брось­те, вы что, дей­стви­тель­но ду­мали, я вас не знаю? К то­му же, Сю­ин ска­зала, что вы от У­ёна, а я не нас­толь­ко древ­ний, что­бы не уметь поль­зо­вать­ся ин­терне­том.  
  
— Во­об­ще-то, — Дже­бом как-то сму­ща­ет­ся, всё-та­ки под­ни­ма­ет упав­шие кни­ги,, — но­мер ва­шего Цен­тра мне дал Ник­кун-сон­бэ.  
  
— А! — док­тор хлоп­ком со­еди­ня­ет ла­дони, — Кун­ни-бой! За­меча­тель­ный маль­чик. Как он?   
  
— У не­го всё хо­рошо, — мям­лит Дже­бом. Взгляд его всё еще блуж­да­ет по ком­на­те: книж­ные пол­ки, мас­сажный стол, пёс­трая ике­бана у пись­мен­но­го сто­ла, сто­лик с иг­ла­ми, вит­ри­на с без­де­луш­ка­ми, лай­тстик 2pm, мяг­кое крес­ло с пле­дом… Стоп. Взгляд сно­ва воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к вит­ри­не. За стек­лом, впе­ремеш­ку с неф­ри­товы­ми де­неж­ны­ми жа­бами и ста­ту­эт­ка­ми Буд­ды, сто­ят лай­тсти­ки DBSK, 2pm, Big Bang и еще ку­чи раз­ных групп — но­вых и ста­рых. А пол­ка ни­же зас­тавле­на му­зыкаль­ны­ми аль­бо­мами.  
  
Док­тор, прос­ле­див его взгляд, улы­ба­ет­ся еще ши­ре, про­водит ру­кой по сво­ей бе­лой глад­кой бо­роде и до­воль­но про­из­но­сит:  
  
— Они все под­пи­саны, пред­став­ля­ете!   
  
Дже­бом за­тор­мо­жено ки­ва­ет и ду­ма­ет, что это ка­кой-то бред, а вслух го­ворит:  
  
— Я приш­лю вам наш, — спох­ва­тыва­ет­ся, — ес­ли вы не про­тив, ко­неч­но.  
Док­тор Хэн Чжу всплёс­ки­ва­ет ру­ками и на­чина­ет ак­тивно ки­вать:  
  
— И лай­тстик, по­жалуй­ста! Нам так и не уда­лось ку­пить, быс­тро рас­хва­тыва­ют… Агентству нуж­но луч­ше о вас за­ботить­ся. Ну, что же вы сто­ите, ло­житесь, бу­дем смот­реть на ва­шу спи­ну.   
  
Дже­бом ма­шиналь­но на­чина­ет стя­гивать с се­бя май­ку, а по­том зас­ты­ва­ет на мес­те:  
  
— Но я при­шёл не нас­чет спи­ны, мо­жет мы…  
  
Док­тор цеп­ля­ет на нос оч­ки-по­ловин­ки, что сра­зу вы­зыва­ет ас­со­ци­ации с Дамб­лдо­ром.  
  
— Я знаю, по­чему вы здесь. Но за­чем от­ка­зывать­ся от ле­чения? А по­гово­рить мож­но и в про­цес­се. Вам всё рав­но око­ло со­рока ми­нут ле­жать в ви­де ди­коб­ра­за.   
  
Дже­бом не лю­бит иг­ло­ука­лыва­ние и, ес­ли чес­тно, во­об­ще не ве­рит в тра­дици­он­ную ме­дици­ну. Он на­де­ял­ся, что они прос­то по­гово­рят, а по­том он у­едет с чёт­ким по­нима­ем то­го, как ему жить. Но док­тор ак­тивно шу­мит сво­ими игол­ка­ми и не да­ёт ни шан­са из­бе­жать про­цеду­ры. Дже­бом об­ре­чён­но вы­тяги­ва­ет­ся на мас­сажном сто­ле, под­кла­дывая ру­ки под под­бо­родок. Док­тор под­ка­тыва­ет сто­лик с инс­тру­мен­та­ми бли­же, они неп­ри­ят­но и опас­но поз­вя­кива­ют, и Дже­бом неп­ро­из­воль­но пе­редер­ги­ва­ет пле­чами, а по ру­кам сра­зу пол­зут кол­кие му­раш­ки.  
  
— Не дер­гай­тесь, по­жалуй­ста, — раз­да­ёт­ся над ним нас­мешли­во, — я еще да­же не на­чал.   
  
Он ак­ку­рат­но тро­га­ет его спи­ну, раз­ми­ная паль­ца­ми нап­ря­жен­ные мыш­цы, и не­доволь­но цо­ка­ет язы­ком, ког­да на­щупы­ва­ет что-то, что ему не нра­вит­ся. На­дав­ли­ва­ет как-то осо­бен­но чувс­тви­тель­но, и Дже­бом ой­ка­ет от ко­рот­кой вспыш­ки бо­ли.   
  
— Вы как ко­мок нер­вов, вам нуж­но на­учить­ся рас­слаб­лять­ся, ина­че трав­ма ни­ког­да не за­живёт.  
  
— Да лад­но, нер­вный? А я и не за­метил…   
  
— Это что за сар­до­ничес­кий тон, мо­лодой че­ловек, — да­вит еще раз на то­же мес­то, и Дже­бом ши­пит сквозь зу­бы, впи­ва­ясь паль­ца­ми в по­лот­но сто­ла.  
  
Док­тор Хэн Чжу пе­реби­ра­ет иг­лы и зве­нит ка­кими-то склян­ка­ми, а по­том го­ворит:  
  
— Пос­та­рай­тесь ле­жать не­под­вижно. Про­цеду­ра мо­жет быть нем­но­го бо­лез­ненна, иг­лы при­дёт­ся ста­вить на всю дли­ну, — Дже­бом тра­гич­но взды­ха­ет, гля­дя на свои за­пястья, — и не нуж­но так тя­жело взды­хать!  
  
В го­лосе слыш­на улыб­ка, и Дже­бом то­же улы­ба­ет­ся. Ему про­тира­ют спи­ну чем-то силь­но па­хучим, а по­том чувс­тву­ет, как в са­мое ос­но­вание шеи ак­ку­рат­но вхо­дит хо­лод­ная иг­ла. Это не боль­но, но дос­та­точ­но чувс­тви­тель­но, так что паль­цы на но­гах неп­ро­из­воль­но под­жи­ма­ют­ся.   
  
— Что во­об­ще та­кое “Ха­наха­ки”? — пых­тит Дже­бом. Ему ак­ку­рат­но вкру­чива­ют вто­рую иг­лу ря­дом с пер­вой, и это ку­да боль­нее, — Ник­кун-сон­бэ ска­зал, что всё де­ло в гор­мо­нах и люб­ви. Ска­зал, что ле­чение — приз­на­ние и по­целуй.  
  
— Ник­кун вас не об­ма­нул, не дви­гай­тесь, по­жалуй­ста, — он при­дер­жи­ва­ет Дже­бому го­лову и ак­ку­рат­но пос­ту­кива­ет по ос­но­ванию иг­лы, — по су­ти сво­ей “Ха­наха­ки” — ин­фекция и сов­сем ни­како­го прок­ля­тия. Сказ­ку на­писа­ли уже пос­ле то­го, как лю­ди на­чали уми­рать от не­раз­де­лён­ной люб­ви в Япо­нии. Упо­мина­ния о “Цве­точ­ной бо­лез­ни” бы­ли и в Древ­нем Ки­тае, и у ин­дей­цев Юж­ной Аме­рики. Пе­реда­ёт­ся за­раза пос­редс­твом кон­такта с жид­костью из по­ражен­но­го ор­га­на — же­лудок или лёг­кие. Всё ин­ди­виду­аль­но. Где тон­ко, там и рвёт­ся, как го­ворит­ся.   
  
Дже­бом мор­щится, а док­тор про­дол­жа­ет:   
  
— Ин­фекция мо­жет ни­как не про­яв­лять се­бя го­дами, а но­ситель не знать о том, что за­ражен. Не­кото­рые лю­ди так и про­жива­ют жизнь, не до­гады­ва­ясь о том, что яв­ля­ют­ся пе­ренос­чи­ками. Не всем ве­зёт ис­пы­тать чувс­тво нас­то­ящей люб­ви, и не фыр­чи­те так, это прав­да, — он гре­мит чем-то вне по­ля зре­ния, а по­том пре­дуп­режда­ет, — сей­час бу­дет боль­но.  
  
И не об­ма­ныва­ет. Боль­но так, что при­ходит­ся за­кусить ру­ку, что­бы по­зор­но не пи­щать.  
  
— За­пус­ка­ет­ся ме­ханизм бо­лез­ни толь­ко пос­ле то­го, как один за дру­гим в кровь в оп­ре­делен­ном ко­личес­тве для каж­до­го че­лове­ка, выб­ра­сыва­ют­ся, так на­зыва­емые, гор­мо­ны люб­ви, — про­дол­жа­ет пос­ле ко­рот­кой за­мин­ки, — сна­чала по­выша­ет­ся до­фамин, по­том про­ис­хо­дит рез­кое па­дение се­рото­нина, сле­дом по­выша­ет­ся ад­ре­налин и так да­лее. По­нима­ете, о чем я?   
  
— Смут­но, — еле вы­дав­ли­ва­ет из се­бя Дже­бом, а док­тор про­дол­жа­ет шпи­говать его иг­ла­ми и не­понят­ны­ми тер­ми­нами:  
  
— То есть, вы ви­дите цель, пы­та­етесь за­во­евать её и те­шите се­бя при­ят­ны­ми мыс­ля­ми, меч­та­ете, и всё это под­креп­ля­ет­ся всплес­ком до­фами­на. Но лю­бовь при­носит не толь­ко удо­воль­ствие, а еще так­же сом­не­ния, страх быть от­вер­гну­тым и, как ре­зуль­тат, про­ис­хо­дит сни­жение ко­личес­тва се­рото­нина в кро­ви. На­ше пло­хое нас­тро­ение и тя­желые мыс­ли обус­ловле­ны имен­но этим. Так, вы­тяни­те пра­вую ру­ку вдоль те­ла, по­жалуй­ста, да, от­лично.  
Дже­бом ук­ла­дыва­ет­ся ще­кой на прох­ладную по­вер­хность сто­ла и про­дол­жа­ет слу­шать.  
  
— Ко­неч­но, мы не го­товы прос­то так сда­вать­ся, и к нам на по­мощь при­ходит ад­ре­налин, ко­торый да­ёт сил бо­роть­ся. Мы го­товы, что на­зыва­ет­ся, го­ры свер­нуть. Сле­дом, ес­ли но­ситель дос­та­точ­но упо­рен и по­луча­ет то, что ему нуж­но — фи­зичес­кий кон­такт — про­ис­хо­дит всплеск эн­дорфи­нов. Ко­му-то дос­та­точ­но прос­то за ру­ки по­дер­жать­ся, а кто-то дос­ти­га­ет нуж­ной кон­цен­тра­ции это­го гор­мо­на толь­ко при по­ловом кон­такте. И тут-то и “про­сыпа­ет­ся” ин­фекция. По­яв­ля­ет­ся тот са­мый эф­фект “Ба­бочек в жи­воте”, а по­том и пер­вые прис­ту­пы. По­тер­пи­те еще чуть-чуть, ос­та­лось бук­валь­но пять то­чек.  
  
Дже­бом ки­ва­ет и тут же жа­ле­ет об этом — иг­лы дви­га­ют­ся вмес­те с ше­ей, и это не­пере­дава­емое ощу­щение.  
  
— Ле­жите смир­но, ина­че вам пе­реж­мёт нерв.   
  
— Из­ви­ните… — Дже­бом ста­ра­ет­ся глу­боко ды­шать и от­влечь­ся от про­цеду­ры, — а как “Ха­наха­ки”, э­ээ, усы­пить об­ратно?  
  
— В 98% слу­ча­ев всё про­ис­хо­дит са­мо со­бой. Еще до на­чала каш­ля или рво­ты, лю­ди, что влюб­ле­ны, рас­ска­зыва­ют о сво­их чувс­твах, по­луча­ют сог­ла­сие или, хо­тя бы, обе­щание по­думать, что да­ёт че­лове­ку на­деж­ду, ощу­щения счастья, на­деж­ности и вза­им­ности. А это всё обес­пе­чива­ет­ся ок­си­тоци­ном. Он то и “обез­вре­жива­ет” “Ха­наха­ки”.   
  
Док­тор прок­ру­чива­ет иг­лу за иг­лой, поп­равляя их по­ложе­ние, а Дже­бом за­да­ёт воп­рос, ко­торый его так вол­ну­ет:  
  
— А что нас­чет ле­пес­тков? От­ку­да они по­яв­ля­ют­ся внут­ри?   
  
— Ле­пес­тки внут­ри, но не там, где вы ду­ма­ете, — док­тор улы­ба­ет­ся, — вы бы­ли у вра­ча, де­лали об­сле­дова­ние, сним­ки?  
  
Дже­бом ед­ва не ки­ва­ет, но вов­ре­мя спох­ва­тыва­ет­ся и го­ворит вслух:  
  
— Да.   
  
— Всё чис­то, вер­но?  
  
— Угу.  
  
— По­тому что все цве­ты у вас вот здесь, — док­тор быс­тро ка­са­ет­ся паль­цем вис­ка Дже­бома, — это прос­то один из сим­пто­мов. При­чем он ука­зыва­ет на то, что вы неп­ри­лич­но за­тяги­ва­ете с раз­вязкой. Я со вре­менем при­шёл к вы­воду, что это дол­жно сти­мули­ровать но­сите­ля к ак­тивным дей­стви­ям.   
  
Ор­га­низм всег­да стре­мит­ся к са­мо­ис­це­лению и по­сыла­ет тре­вож­ные сиг­на­лы. Боль — это сво­еоб­разный “При­вет” от ор­га­на, в ко­тором ка­кие-то не­полад­ки, пра­виль­но? А “Ха­наха­ки” о се­бе за­яв­ля­ет цве­тами. Ес­ли вас ин­те­ресу­ет, то в ме­дици­не это на­зыва­ют слож­ным тер­ми­ном — эн­доско­пичес­кие гал­лю­цина­ции. Это та­кой тип, при ко­тором че­ловек ви­дит объ­ек­ты, ко­торые на­ходят­ся внут­ри не­го. И, ес­тес­твен­но, чувс­тву­ет их, — он сно­ва пос­ту­кива­ет по иг­лам. А по­том про­из­но­сит, — Я за­кон­чил. Ле­жите со­рок ми­нут.  
  
— То есть я дей­стви­тель­но схо­жу с ума?  
  
— А кто не схо­дит с ума, ког­да влюб­лён?   
  
— Но, — вы­дыха­ет Дже­бом сквозь зу­бы, — я не влюб­лён.   
  
— А вы уве­рены, что зна­комы с этим чувс­твом? — пов­то­ря­ет за Ник­ку­ном док­тор Хэн Чжу, — Как мож­но знать, лю­бовь это или нет, ес­ли…  
  
— Вы не по­нима­ете, — очень не­веж­ли­во пе­реби­ва­ет Дже­бом, — Де­ло да­же не в том, знаю ли я, что та­кое лю­бовь или нет. Мы, ар­тисты, на­ходим­ся прак­ти­чес­ки в изо­ляции, нас за дверью ту­але­та и то сте­регут, — за спи­ной шур­шат ко­лёси­ки крес­ла, а по­том док­тор уса­жива­ет­ся так, что­бы его мож­но бы­ло ви­деть, — Я не имел ни од­но­го, как вы вы­рази­лись, фи­зичес­ко­го кон­такта с де­вуш­кой пос­ледние нес­коль­ко лет. А ес­ли всё то, что вы рас­ска­зали мне — прав­да, то у бо­лез­ни не бы­ло и шан­са на­чать прог­ресси­ровать.  
  
— А по­чему вы рас­смат­ри­ва­ете толь­ко де­вушек?  
  
— Э? — Дже­бом так удив­ля­ет­ся, что, за­быв­шись, при­под­ни­ма­ет­ся, а по­том чер­ты­ха­ет­ся от бо­ли. Игол­ки, ка­жет­ся, ко­лят его все­го.  
  
— Вы что тво­рите! Ляг­те, по­жалуй­ста!   
  
Он опус­ка­ет­ся об­ратно и воз­му­щен­но вос­кли­ца­ет:  
  
— Но мне нра­вят­ся де­вуш­ки! Как вы во­об­ще мог­ли…  
  
— А что в этом та­кого? Де­вуш­ки вам, мо­жет, и нра­вят­ся, не бу­ду спо­рить. Но влюб­ля­ем­ся мы не в пол че­лове­ка, а в его лич­ность, не так ли? Нас вле­чет за­пах, улыб­ка, звук го­лоса, пос­тупки и при­выч­ки. По­чему вы ис­клю­ча­ете са­му воз­можность. Под­созна­тель­но...  
  
— Прек­ра­тите, по­жалуй­ста, — хо­лод­но го­ворит Дже­бом, — мне это неп­ри­ят­но.  
  
Док­тор пе­ред ним хму­рит­ся:  
  
— Я по­доз­ре­вал, что лег­ко не бу­дет… Лад­но, — го­ворит он сам се­бе, — а вы уз­на­ли ле­пес­тки? Зна­ете, час­то мои па­ци­ен­ты да­же пред­став­ле­ния не име­ют о том, ка­кой цве­ток нра­вит­ся их воз­люблен­ным. Но под­созна­ние, как го­ворит­ся, мо­жет всё. Воз­можно, вы всколь­зь ког­да-то ус­лы­шали, что че­ловек лю­бит имен­но этот цве­ток, а мо­жет са­ми сде­лали этот вы­вод, об­ра­тив вни­мание на ка­кую-то де­таль — за­кол­ку, зак­ладку в кни­ге, за­пах пар­фю­ма, а по­том прос­то вы­кину­ли из го­ловы. Но на под­корке эта ин­форма­ция ос­та­лась. Да­вай­те поп­ро­бу­ем най­ти. Вдруг слу­чай­но зна­ете ба­рыш­ню, ко­торая без ума имен­но от это­го цвет­ка, и со­об­ра­зите, что она — ис­точник ва­ших ду­шев­ных тер­за­ний?   
  
— Не знаю. Это что-то боль­шое и крас­ное, — ему очень стыд­но, по­это­му он ед­ва мо­жет го­ворить связ­но, — нем­но­го мах­ро­вое? Я, ес­ли чес­тно, сов­сем не раз­би­ра­юсь в цве­тах.   
  
— А да­вай­те, по­ка вы ле­жите, пос­мотрим ка­талог, — док­тор от­хо­дит к пол­кам, дос­та­ёт уве­сис­тый фо­ли­ант и быс­тро воз­вра­ща­ет­ся на мес­то, — так, боль­шое, крас­ное, мах­ро­вое, — он буб­нит се­бе под нос и быс­тро лис­та­ет, — смот­ри­те, вот это не под­хо­дит?  
  
Он рас­кры­ва­ет пе­ред но­сом Дже­бома яр­кий раз­во­рот с ка­ким-то ог­ромным урод­ли­вым цвет­ком. Вни­зу под­пи­сано, что это ге­ор­гин.   
  
— Нет, не по­хоже, то, что я ви­жу бо­лее ши­рокое и объ­ём­ное.   
  
— Ги­бис­кус?  
  
Дже­бом да­же как-то ос­кор­бля­ет­ся:  
  
— Его бы я уз­нал.  
  
— Тог­да лис­та­ем даль­ше. О, хо­тите рас­ска­жу за­бав­ную ис­то­рию? — он быс­тро пе­реби­ра­ет стра­ницу за стра­ницей, — Был у ме­ня па­ци­ент, то­же за­пущен­ный слу­чай, так его из­бран­ни­ца лю­била по­лынь, пред­став­ля­ете? Всё бы ни­чего, но у са­мого пар­ня бы­ла на неё ужас­ная ал­лергия.   
  
Дже­бом не ви­дит в этом ни­чего за­бав­но­го, но все вра­чи име­ют спе­цифи­чес­кое чувс­тво юмо­ра.  
  
— И как он те­перь? Жив?  
  
— У не­го всё чу­дес­но. У них. Маль­чик очень бо­ял­ся приз­нать­ся. Де­вуш­ка бы­ла стар­ше его лет на во­семь, по­нима­ете. Моя уче­ница да­же ду­мала, что он рань­ше ум­рёт от ал­лергии, чем от “Ха­наха­ки”. Но всё обош­лось. При­сыла­ли не­дав­но от­крыт­ку из Бра­зилии… Так, я тут по­доб­рал нес­коль­ко ва­ри­ан­тов, — он сно­ва по­вора­чива­ет ка­талог, — смот­ри­те вот пер­вый, тут вто­рой, тре­тий и…  
  
— Стоп, — го­ворит Дже­бом, — по­кажи­те вто­рой еще раз, по­жалуй­ста.  
  
Пе­ред ним яр­кий круп­ный цве­ток, ок­ру­жен­ный пыш­ной изум­рудной лис­твой. Выг­ля­дит он очень пом­пезно и да­же как-то по-ко­ролев­ски. На со­сед­ней стра­нице за­рисо­ваны листья, се­мена, фор­ма кор­ней и, ко­неч­но, ле­пес­ток. Ши­рокий, изог­ну­тый, нем­но­го не­ров­ный по кра­ям. Дже­бом его точ­но зна­ет. Сле­пова­то щу­рит­ся и вслух чи­та­ет:  
  
— Paeonia suffruticosa. Это… Это же пи­он?  
  
— Это не прос­то пи­он, — док­тор по­вора­чива­ет ка­талог к се­бе, — это пи­он дре­вовид­ный. В Ки­тае его на­зыва­ют “Ко­ролев­ским цвет­ком” и счи­та­ют на­ци­ональ­ной гор­достью. Ког­да я ра­ботал в Ки­тае, то из-за люб­ви на­рода к это­му ви­ду, все слу­чаи за­боле­вания соп­ро­вож­да­лись как раз ле­пес­тка­ми пи­она. Ду­мал да­же, что это при­суще бо­лез­ни во­об­ще. А пос­ле то­го, как по­ез­дил по ми­ру, ока­залось, что не прав. Да что та­ить — я то­же ис­пы­тываю сла­бость имен­но к это­му цвет­ку. Но тут, в Ко­рее, это пер­вый слу­чай. Нет в ва­шем ок­ру­жении оча­рова­тель­ной боль­шег­ла­зой ки­та­ян­ки, слу­чай­но?   
  
— Цзы­юй? — мед­ленно про­из­но­сит Дже­бом, — Но, ес­ли чес­тно, я уже да­же не пом­ню как она выг­ля­дит.   
  
— Ах, — вос­кли­ца­ет док­тор, — прек­расное ди­тя. Са­ма как бу­тон пи­она, — он зах­ло­пыва­ет ка­талог и от­но­сит его на мес­то, — что, боль­ше ник­то на ум не при­ходит? Нет? Ну, лад­но, хо­тя бы те­перь мы зна­ем, что не да­ёт вам вздох­нуть.   
  
Дже­бом тер­пе­ливо ждёт, ког­да за­кон­чатся его со­рок ми­нут. В лю­бое дру­гое вре­мя он бы уже зас­нул, но сей­час го­лова пух­нет от ин­форма­ции. Мозг ли­хора­доч­но пе­реби­ра­ет ва­ри­ан­ты, под­ки­дыва­ет но­вые и но­вые “ес­ли” и “вдруг”. Что-то он от­ме­та­ет сра­зу, как пол­ней­ший бред, но есть од­на идея, ко­торая не да­ёт ему по­коя.  
  
— А что, ес­ли у ме­ня прос­то про­изо­шёл гор­мо­наль­ный сбой? Или… или “Ха­наха­ки” ак­ти­виро­валась из-за сов­сем дру­гих пе­режи­ваний? Ап­рель и май бы­ли очень слож­ны­ми… Я го­товил­ся к ту­ру, был как раз очень це­ле­ус­трем­ленный, по­том по­лучил трав­му и пре­бывал в та­ком ужас­ном рас­по­ложе­нии ду­ха, что се­рото­нин точ­но был ни­же плин­ту­са, за­тем ме­ня под­ле­чили, а свои пер­вые кон­церты я оп­ре­делён­но про­вёл на од­ном ад­ре­нали­не и, — пе­рево­дит ды­хание, — и, ко­неч­но, встре­ча с на­шими фа­ната­ми зас­та­вила эн­дорфи­ны взле­теть до не­бес. Раз­ве так не мо­жет быть? И, в лю­бом слу­чае, по­чему нель­зя боль­но­му прос­то вво­дить нуж­ную до­зу ок­си­тоци­на и вы­лечить его?   
  
Док­тор Хэн Чжу ус­та­ло трёт пе­рено­сицу:  
  
— Дже­бом-ши, не нуж­но ду­мать, что за пять­де­сят лет, ко­торые бы­ли пот­ра­чены мной на изу­чение “Ха­наха­ки”, я не рас­смат­ри­вал та­кой ва­ри­ант. Мы с мо­им кол­ле­гой про­бова­ли ис­кусс­твен­но “про­буж­дать” ин­фекцию пос­редс­твом гор­мо­ноте­рапии, и, ко­неч­но, пы­тались ос­та­новить её та­ким же об­ра­зом. По­пор­ти­ли здо­ровье боль­шо­му ко­личес­тву доб­ро­воль­цев, ес­ли быть чес­тным, но ре­зуль­та­та не по­лучи­ли ни в пер­вом, ни во вто­ром слу­чае. Про­води­ли се­ан­сы аку­пун­кту­ры, мас­са­жа, гип­но­за… Гип­ноз, кста­ти, сра­ботал час­тично: па­ци­ен­тка пе­рес­та­ла ви­деть ле­пес­тки, прош­ла рво­та, но спус­тя две не­дели у здо­ровой, ес­ли так мож­но вы­разить­ся в дан­ном слу­чае, де­вуш­ки слу­чил­ся сер­дечный прис­туп. Мы ре­шили, что это слиш­ком вы­сокая це­на.   
  
А ва­ше пред­по­ложе­ние нас­чёт то­го, что ор­га­низм спу­тал од­ни чувс­тва с дру­гими и оши­боч­но за­пус­тил ме­ханизм, не мо­жет быть вер­ным по мно­гим при­чинам. О, — го­ворит он вне­зап­но, гля­дя на ча­сы, — по­ра вы­нимать иг­лы.  
  
Док­тор под­ка­тыва­ет сто­лик бли­же, рас­ти­ра­ет-раз­ми­на­ет су­хие жи­лис­тые ру­ки и сно­ва на­чина­ет де­лать Дже­бому боль­но. Пе­ред тем, как вы­тащить иг­лу, он пос­ту­кива­ет по ней, прок­ру­чива­ет, и толь­ко по­том вы­тяги­ва­ет, под­креп­ляя свои дей­ствия та­кими же ра­нящи­ми сло­вами, уби­ва­ющи­ми пос­леднюю на­деж­ду на лёг­кий и быс­трый ис­ход со­бытий. Он го­ворит — толь­ко ис­крен­нее приз­на­ние, чувс­тво вза­им­ности, на­дёж­ности и за­щищён­ности вы­зовут нуж­ное ко­личес­тво ок­си­тоци­на и, тем са­мым, ос­та­новят бо­лезнь, а Дже­бом в это вре­мя ску­лит на ку­шет­ке и от­ка­зыва­ет­ся ве­рить.   
  
Это же аб­сурд. Так не бы­ва­ет.  
  
Лю­ди встре­ча­ют­ся, влюб­ля­ют­ся и рас­ста­ют­ся. Или не рас­ста­ют­ся и жи­вут дол­го и счас­тли­во. Или не дол­го. Или не счас­тли­во. Но, в лю­бом слу­чае, они зна­ют то­го, ко­го лю­бят или лю­били. А он, ка­жет­ся, име­ет все шан­сы уме­реть от не­сущес­тву­ющих чувств к не­сущес­тву­юще­му че­лове­ку.  
  
— Ну, вот и всё, — про­из­но­сит док­тор, вы­тас­ки­вая пос­леднюю иг­лу, — мо­жете оде­вать­ся, и, ес­ли вы не про­тив, идём­те выпь­ем по чаш­ке чая. Всё рав­но вам нель­зя так сра­зу вы­ходить на ули­цу, а на се­год­ня моя ра­бота окон­че­на, — от­кры­ва­ет дверь и кри­чит ку­да-то в тем­но­ту ко­ридо­ра, преж­де чем Дже­бом ус­пе­ва­ет от­ка­зать­ся, — Сю­ин, ми­лая, при­готовь нам всё к чаю на ман­сарде!  
  
Док­тор де­лови­то пе­рек­ла­дыва­ет иг­лы, стя­гива­ет пер­чатки и быс­тро вы­ходит, что-то буб­ня се­бе под нос. Дже­бом про­вожа­ет его за­мучен­ным взгля­дом и, пых­тя и раз­ми­ная за­тёк­шие ру­ки, при­нима­ет вер­ти­каль­ное по­ложе­ние. Он сов­сем не хо­чет чай, не хо­чет боль­ше го­ворить, не хо­чет слы­шать весь этот бред. Он хо­чет прос­нуть­ся и уз­нать, что пос­ледние нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев бы­ли прос­то страш­ным сном.   
  
Дже­бом ле­ниво на­тяги­ва­ет фут­болку, пу­та­ет­ся, про­совы­вая го­лову в ру­кав, не­лов­ко во­зит­ся и не­ак­ку­рат­но спол­за­ет со сто­ла, сод­рав ко­жу над ко­лен­кой. Обид­но и не­лепо.   
Вый­дя в ко­ридор, он сно­ва ока­зыва­ет­ся в пле­ну раз­но­мас­тных рам с цве­тами. Це­ленап­равлен­но дви­га­ясь к вы­ходу, он ма­шиналь­но рас­смат­ри­ва­ет их. Ро­маш­ка, ро­за, во­нючий до­маш­ний цве­ток, наз­ва­ние ко­торо­го он не мо­жет вспом­нить…   
  
— Дже­бом-ши, — раз­да­ёт­ся от­ку­да-то сбо­ку, — док­тор Хэн Чжу ждёт вас на ман­сарде, иди­те за мной, по­жалуй­ста, я вас про­вожу.  
  
Дже­бом вздра­гива­ет, ед­ва не ру­га­ясь вслух, но вов­ре­мя одёр­ги­ва­ет се­бя:  
  
— Я… я ис­кал ту­алет, — иди­от­ски врёт, но всё рав­но ни­чего боль­ше в го­лову не при­ходит, — мне, зна­ете, по­ра, на­вер­ное…  
  
Де­вуш­ка улы­ба­ет­ся од­ни­ми угол­ка­ми губ, а гла­за её ос­та­ют­ся нас­толь­ко серь­ёз­но-осуж­да­ющи­ми, что Дже­бому ста­новит­ся не­помер­но стыд­но за свою ду­рац­кую по­пыт­ку бегс­тва. Так что он пос­лушно сна­чала идёт в сто­рону, где дол­жен быть ту­алет, а по­том об­ре­чён­но шар­ка­ет по сту­пень­кам в сто­рону за­литой оран­же­вым све­том ман­сарды. Дже­бом ду­ма­ет, что там в та­кую жа­ру бу­дет не­выно­симо, но ок­на прик­ры­ты тон­ки­ми цвет­ны­ми што­рами, а пря­мо над дверью ти­хонь­ко гу­дит кон­ди­ци­онер. Док­тор рас­слаб­ленно си­дит в глу­боком крес­ле, лис­тая ка­кой-то жур­нал, а пе­ред ним на стек­лянном сто­лике сто­ит пу­затый гли­няный чай­ник и чай­ная па­ра, рас­пи­сан­ная яр­ко-крас­ны­ми пи­она­ми.   
  
— Заб­лу­дились? — он от­кла­дыва­ет жур­нал и жес­том пред­ла­га­ет Дже­бому опус­тить­ся в крес­ло нап­ро­тив.  
  
— Зас­мотрел­ся на ва­шу кол­лекцию цве­тов, — поч­ти не врёт Дже­бом и ак­ку­рат­но при­зем­ля­ет­ся на своё мес­то. Мяг­ко. Да­же слиш­ком.  
  
— Все эти ра­мы, — го­ворит док­тор Хэн Чжу, раз­ли­вая аро­мат­ный чай по чаш­кам, — на­поми­нания о мо­их па­ци­ен­тах. Та­ких как вы.   
  
Он пре­рыва­ет­ся, ког­да всё так­же ти­хо и аб­со­лют­но не­замет­но им при­носят блю­до с вкус­ностя­ми. Дже­бом от­ку­да-то зна­ет, что это вот всё на­зыва­ют “Дим­сам-зав­трак”.   
  
— Сей­час уже не ут­ро, ко­неч­но, — про­дол­жа­ет док­тор, — но Сю­ин вос­хи­титель­но го­товит. Не стес­няй­тесь, уго­щай­тесь, — и пер­вым бе­рёт с од­ной из пи­ал вкус­но пах­ну­щие чем-то рыб­ным ша­рики.   
  
Дже­бом тя­нет­ся к со­сед­ней та­рел­ке и ак­ку­рат­но вы­тяги­ва­ет то, что зна­ет — па­ровой пи­рожок. Он ши­роко ку­са­ет, и ед­ва не мур­чит от то­го, нас­коль­ко это вкус­но. Жу­ет, слад­ко заж­му­рив гла­за и слы­шит:  
  
— Вы так ап­пе­тит­но и хо­рошо ку­ша­ете, ва­ши ро­дите­ли дол­жны быть спо­кой­ны.  
Дже­бом ра­зом как-то ту­шу­ет­ся и прик­ры­ва­ет рот ла­донью. Он пы­та­ет­ся быс­трее про­жевать ог­ромный ку­сок и чуть не да­вит­ся.  
  
— Ну-ну, прос­ти­те, не хо­тел вас сму­щать, ешь­те спо­кой­но.  
  
— Из­ви­ните, — си­пит Дже­бом, прог­ло­тив, на­конец, — это дур­ная при­выч­ка, от ко­торой так прос­то не из­ба­вить­ся. Ког­да мы все бы­ли ста­жера­ми, у нас бы­ло око­ло пят­надца­ти ми­нут на еду. И, в об­щем, вот, — за­кан­чи­ва­ет, сму­тив­шись еще боль­ше.  
  
— Дет­ская трав­ма, я по­нял, — го­ворит док­тор и очень ка­нонич­но, по-ки­тай­ски, с ог­лу­ша­ющим хлю­пом от­пи­ва­ет из сво­ей чаш­ки.   
Нем­но­го чая про­лива­ет­ся пря­мо на бо­роду и свет­лые брю­ки и док­тор, за­бав­но цо­кая, на­чина­ет спеш­но об­ти­рать­ся сал­феткой:  
  
— Вот же рас­тя­па!   
  
— Док­тор Хэн Чжу, — спра­шива­ет, на­конец, Дже­бом о том, что его вол­ну­ет, — а сколь­ко… как час­то уми­ра­ют от “Ха­наха­ки”? И как быс­тро?  
  
— Вы об­ра­тили вни­мание на цве­ты, — Дже­бом ки­ва­ет, ут­кнув­шись но­сом в свою чаш­ку, — но не на ра­мы. Бе­лые — те па­ци­ен­ты, ко­торым я по­мог. Чёр­ные… Ду­маю, вы по­нима­ете.   
Он мол­чит нем­но­го, а по­том за­дум­чи­во про­из­но­сит:   
  
— Зна­ете, я пом­ню каж­до­го. Каж­дый цве­ток, каж­дую ис­то­рию. И, мо­жете не ве­рить, но лю­ди уми­ра­ют от люб­ви ку­да ча­ще и быс­трее, чем все ду­ма­ют.   
Они мол­ча пь­ют чай. Дже­бому боль­ше не ле­зет ку­сок в гор­ло, и он прос­то дер­жит свою тёп­лую круж­ку дву­мя ру­ками. Всё дей­стви­тель­но серь­ёз­но.   
  
— А у вас есть друзья? — пре­рывая вяз­кую неп­ри­ят­ную ти­шину, вне­зап­но спра­шива­ет док­тор, — кто-то, с кем вы осо­бен­но близ­ки?   
  
— Все мои друзья сей­час слу­жат, — хмы­ка­ет Дже­бом, — да и из-за мо­ей ра­боты, мы уже не нас­толь­ко близ­ки, как рань­ше. Не знаю.   
  
— Ин­те­рес­но, что вы не наз­ва­ли ко­го-то из сво­их кол­лег.   
  
— Э? Вы име­ете в ви­ду ре­бят из груп­пы? — док­тор ки­ва­ет и сно­ва звуч­но от­пи­ва­ет. Дже­бом сто­ичес­ки тер­пит, по­ка этот кош­марный звук за­тих­нет, и про­дол­жа­ет:  
  
— Я их не вос­при­нимаю как сво­их дру­зей, на­вер­ное. Ско­рее, как… Как часть се­бя? Это ку­да бли­же, чем прос­то “Друг”.  
  
Он ужас­но стес­ня­ет­ся оз­ву­чить то, о чем ду­мал сов­сем не­дав­но, лё­жа меж­ду Джи­нёном и Джек­со­ном, но всё рав­но го­ворит, гля­дя в сте­ну нап­ро­тив:  
  
— Мы слов­но еди­ный ор­га­низм. Семь как один, по­нима­ете?  
  
— По­нимаю, — док­тор ки­ва­ет, теп­ло улы­ба­ясь, — У каж­до­го своё оп­ре­деле­ние друж­бы. Для вас друж­ба — та­кая. И это прек­расно. Но, в лю­бом слу­чае, есть кто-то, с кем вы име­ете осо­бо тёп­лые от­но­шения? Ко­го вы вы­деля­ете чу­точ­ку боль­ше.   
  
— Джи­нён, — да­же не за­думы­ва­ясь от­ве­ча­ет Дже­бом, — мы с ним вмес­те бес­ко­неч­ное ко­личес­тво вре­мени, — он сму­щен­но трёт кон­чик но­са, — иног­да ду­маю, что на­ши мо­гиль­ные кам­ни бу­дут сто­ять ря­дом.  
  
Я рас­ска­зал ему про то, что со мной про­ис­хо­дит. И, по прав­де ска­зать, бла­года­ря ему мы тут с ва­ми сей­час пь­ём чай.   
  
— О, Джу­ни­ор, — про­тяги­ва­ет за­дум­чи­во док­тор, — зна­чит, вы с ним нас­толь­ко близ­ки, что…  
  
— Это выш­ло слу­чай­но, — сно­ва пе­реби­ва­ет его Дже­бом, — я бы и не по­думал его наг­ру­жать, но он, к со­жале­нию, ока­зал­ся в нуж­ное вре­мя, в нуж­ном мес­те… И, из­ви­ните, — не­лов­ко улы­ба­ет­ся, — он боль­ше не Джу­ни­ор. Он Джи­нён.  
  
— Лад­но-лад­но. Джи­нён, так Джи­нён. То есть, у вас всё же не нас­толь­ко до­вери­тель­ные от­но­шения? Зна­ете по­говор­ку? Вза­им­ное до­верие — ос­но­ва друж­бы.  
  
Дже­бом ёр­за­ет в сво­ём крес­ле и не сов­сем по­нима­ет, к че­му вся эта пси­хоте­рапия. Ему неп­ри­ят­но приз­на­вать­ся са­мому се­бе в этом, но они с Джи­нёном всё ре­же про­водят вмес­те вре­мя как рань­ше. Они, не­сом­ненно, родс­твен­ные ду­ши, вмес­те пуд со­ли съ­ели, о чем мо­жет быть речь, но, вы­бирая меж­ду сов­мес­тным по­ходом в ка­фе и воз­можностью прос­то пос­пать в ком­на­те, Дже­бом точ­но вы­берет вто­рое. Да и Джи­нён ско­рее от­ка­жет­ся в поль­зу кни­ги или прос­мотра ста­рого филь­ма у се­бя в за­кут­ке. Хо­тя рань­ше они час­тень­ко хо­дили ку­да-то толь­ко вдво­ём.   
  
Сей­час же ком­па­нию Дже­бому в ос­новном сос­тавля­ет Джек­сон. Ког­да тот не ле­тит в свой Ки­тай сло­мя го­лову. Он, ко­неч­но, не­выно­сим и че­рес­чур энер­ги­чен, пос­ледние пол­го­да уби­ва­ет сво­ей ги­пер-за­ботой и аб­со­лют­ным от­сутс­тви­ем по­нима­ния лич­но­го прос­транс­тва, но с ним не­ожи­дан­но хо­рошо ока­залось си­деть в ти­шине. Прос­то мол­чать.  
  
Ма­ло кто зна­ет, что за две­рями ком­на­ты их сол­нечный Джек­сон мо­жет мрач­но ле­жать по­перёк кро­вати и де­лить­ся впол­го­лоса тем, что на­копи­лось. Дже­бом да­же не уве­рен, ви­дел ли кто из груп­пы Джек­со­на  _та­ким_ : раз­би­тым, ус­та­лым, ди­ко ску­ча­ющим по ма­тери и ру­га­ющим на чем свет сто­ит всю эту жес­то­кую ин­дус­трию со сво­ими бес­ко­неч­ны­ми глу­пыми “Нель­зя”. В та­кие мо­мен­ты он как-то по-осо­бен­но­му рас­пахну­тый, у­яз­ви­мый, тра­гич­но пе­чаль­ный.   
  
Кто-то мо­жет по­думать, что их вдво­ем нель­зя ос­тавлять вмес­те, но Дже­бом не зна­ет че­лове­ка, с кем бы ему бы­ло нас­коль­ко же ком­фор­тно в пос­леднее вре­мя. С Джек­со­ном мож­но ду­рачить­ся и до­водить Джи­нёна до бе­шенс­тва, мож­но ус­тро­ить со­рев­но­вания в тан­цза­ле, а по­том ва­лять­ся пря­мо на пар­ке­те до тем­но­ты, шум­но вы­яс­няя, кто пой­дет за во­дой; мож­но вы­пить крас­но­го ви­на в рес­то­ран­чи­ке ря­дом с об­ща­гой и до са­мого ут­ра, до си­пяще­го гор­ла, пь­яно го­ворить обо всём на све­те, мож­но под­рать­ся за воз­можность спать на ниж­нем яру­се под вен­ти­лято­ром, а по­том, тол­ка­ясь и пи­ха­ясь, ле­жать на кро­вати вмес­те под ед­ва прох­ладны­ми ду­нове­ни­ями воз­ду­ха, так и не ус­ту­пив друг дру­гу. С Джек­со­ном не стыд­но быть со­бой: мож­но кри­вить­ся от бо­ли, мож­но про­сить по­мощи, мож­но спра­шивать со­вета и быть уве­рен­ным, что не бу­дешь ос­ме­ян­ным.  
  
Но и под ду­лом пис­то­лета Дже­бом не приз­на­ет­ся, что, ког­да Джек­сон в оче­ред­ной раз на­дол­го уле­та­ет, ужас­но бес­прос­ветно ску­ча­ет.   
  
— Гля­дя на ва­ше ли­цо сей­час, мо­гу пред­по­ложить, что у вас про­изо­шёл выб­рос до­фами­на в кровь, — нас­мешли­во го­ворит док­тор со сво­его мес­та, — о чём за­дума­лись?  
  
Дже­бом, слов­но оч­нувшись, дёр­га­ет­ся и про­лива­ет на се­бя ос­татки чая из чаш­ки.  
  
— Ох, ак­ку­рат­нее, — док­тор про­тяги­ва­ет ему сал­фетки и шу­тит, — ну, те­перь мне не так обид­но си­деть од­но­му с пят­на­ми на брю­ках.   
  
Смот­рит, как Дже­бом су­ет­ли­во про­маки­ва­ет по­резан­ные на ко­лен­ках джин­сы и сно­ва спра­шива­ет:  
  
— Так о чем за­дума­лись? Или, точ­нее бу­дет спро­сить, о ком?  
  
— О дру­ге.  
  
— Не о Джи­нёне?  
  
— Не о Джи­нёне.  
  
Док­тор мно­гоз­на­читель­но хмы­ка­ет ку­да-то се­бе в бо­роду:  
  
— А этот друг, слу­чай­но, пи­оны не пред­по­чита­ет? Крас­ные.  
  
— По­нятия не имею, ка­кие цве­ты он лю­бит, — рас­се­ян­но от­ве­ча­ет Дже­бом, а по­том, вы­ныр­нув из сво­их мыс­лей окон­ча­тель­но, до­бав­ля­ет воз­му­щен­но, — ка­жет­ся, я уже го­ворил вам, что та­кие на­мёки не­умес­тны!  
  
— А я ни на что и не на­мекал, — лу­каво улы­ба­ет­ся и от­став­ля­ет чаш­ку, — вы же са­ми до­дума­ли. В ва­шей го­лове и мыс­ли нет, что де­вуш­ка мо­жет быть прос­то дру­гом, да? Ах, юность…  
  
Дже­бом вспы­хива­ет весь ра­зом, скон­фу­жен­но спол­за­ет в крес­ле и бур­чит:  
  
— Из­ви­ните.  
  
— Мо­лодые лю­ди час­то пу­та­ют друж­бу и лю­бовь по не­опыт­ности, по­это­му я и ин­те­ресу­юсь. Воз­можно, вы прос­то са­ми не по­нима­ете, что те чувс­тва, ко­торые ис­пы­тыва­ете, уже не сов­сем друж­ба, — он смот­рит на не­го по­верх сво­их оч­ков-по­лови­нок и пе­реп­ле­та­ет паль­цы на ко­ленях, — я ни в ко­ем слу­чае не хо­чу вас ском­про­мети­ровать. Моя за­дача — по­мочь пре­одо­леть не­дуг. Но вы­лечить вас я не мо­гу. Нет в ми­ре ни таб­ле­ток, ни си­ропа от каш­ля, ко­торые ис­це­лят вас за не­делю. Толь­ко вы са­ми в сос­то­янии это сде­лать.  
  
Дже­бом хо­чет из­ви­нить­ся еще раз, но тут его те­лефон ще­кот­но виб­ри­ру­ет, и он дол­го во­зит­ся, вы­тас­ки­вая его из кар­ма­на. Ме­лодия на­чина­ет иг­рать по вто­рому кру­гу, ког­да он, на­конец, от­ве­ча­ет. На дру­гом кон­це про­вода ме­нед­жер ин­те­ресу­ет­ся, жи­вой он там или не сов­сем, и дол­го ли ему еще тор­чать тут, а то “я не знаю что про­изой­дёт рань­ше: ум­ру от ску­ки или от го­лода”.   
  
Дже­бом ти­хонь­ко сме­ёт­ся и про­сит по­дож­дать еще нем­но­го, за­тем от­став­ля­ет круж­ку и, вспом­нив о тра­диции, уда­ря­ет тре­мя сог­ну­тыми паль­ца­ми о сто­лик. Он на­де­ет­ся, что ни­чего не пе­репу­тал.   
  
Док­тор удив­лённо смот­рит на не­го, а по­том рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в улыб­ке:  
  
— Ка­кой вос­пи­тан­ный. Кто вас обу­чил “Ко­утоу”?  
  
Дже­бом то­роп­ли­во под­ни­ма­ет­ся с крес­ла и не­тер­пе­ливо пе­реми­на­ет­ся с но­ги на но­гу. Ему бы уже ид­ти, а не тре­пать­ся, но всё рав­но от­ве­ча­ет, так­же улы­ба­ясь:  
  
— Это Джек­сон. Как-то он про­водил мне тре­нинг по ча­епи­тию в Гон­конге, — треп­лет се­бе чёл­ку, пы­та­ясь скрыть сму­щение, — прав­да я не знаю, от­ку­да вы ро­дом. Но, по­думал, раз у нас тут поч­ти что “Дим­сам-зав­трак, то…  
  
— Всё в по­ряд­ке. Это бы­ло умес­тно, и мне очень при­ят­но.  
  
Док­тор и Сю­ин про­вожа­ют его вдво­ем. Дже­бом то­роп­ли­во за­вязы­ва­ет шнур­ки, стоя пе­ред дверью. Ря­дом, пря­мо на по­лу, ле­жит во­рох ре­комен­да­ций по ле­чению его трав­мы: мас­са­жи, еще во­семь се­ан­сов иг­ло­ука­лыва­ния и ка­кие-то спис­ки муд­ре­ных нас­то­ев, ко­торые нуж­но при­нимать стро­го по ча­сам. Он точ­но зна­ет, что не со­бира­ет­ся ни на мас­саж, ни на иг­ло­ука­лыва­ние, но от­ка­зывать­ся бы­ло бы сов­сем не­удоб­но. Так что неб­режно мнёт лис­тки и впи­хива­ет их ку­да-то в нед­ра сво­ей сум­ки, а по­том от­ве­шива­ет веж­ли­вый глу­бокий пок­лон.   
  
Дже­бом уже поч­ти вы­ходит под па­лящее сол­нце, как в го­лове воз­ни­ка­ет еще один вол­ну­ющий его воп­рос:  
  
— А “Ха­наха­ки”... это нав­сегда? Я имею в ви­ду, — уточ­ня­ет он, уга­дывая не­пони­мание в гла­зах док­то­ра, — ес­ли мне удас­тся вы­лечить­ся в этот раз, а по­том, спус­тя вре­мя, я влюб­люсь еще раз, так же бы­ва­ет, то всё нач­нётся по-но­вой?   
  
— Нет, что вы. Зна­ете, это как с вет­рянкой. Пе­ребо­леть мож­но лишь од­нажды. И же­латель­но, как мож­но рань­ше.   
  


***

  
  
— Что ду­ма­ешь? Да­же не пы­тай­ся убе­дить ме­ня, что не под­слу­шива­ла, его­за, я слы­шал те­бя за дверью.  
  
Сю­ин хит­ро улы­ба­ет­ся и с ап­пе­титом до­еда­ет то, что ос­та­лось на под­но­се.  
  
— Дол­жна же я как-то учить­ся, де­душ­ка, — она, сов­сем как док­тор, шум­но и вкус­но от­пи­ва­ет чай из круж­ки и про­дол­жа­ет, — он сим­па­тич­ный. Да­же очень. Еще в ин­терне­те пи­шут, что он буд­то бы ум­ный и на­читан­ный. Но су­дя по то­му, что я ви­дела… Ве­дет се­бя как пол­ный иди­от.   
  
— Он ве­дёт се­бя со­от­ветс­тву­юще си­ту­ации, Сю­ин. На­пуган и ужас­но сму­щен. На нём ог­ромный груз от­ветс­твен­ности, как он счи­та­ет, и из-за это­го ужас­но се­бя по­дав­ля­ет, еже­минут­но кон­тро­лиру­ет. Ду­рац­кая чер­та всех ко­рен­ных жи­телей этой стра­ны, не да­ющая им жить по-нас­то­яще­му счас­тли­во, — док­тор вы­лива­ет ос­татки чая се­бе в круж­ку и на­пол­ня­ет чай­ник ки­пят­ком еще раз, — я ду­мал, что мо­лодое по­коле­ние уже пе­рерос­ло это, но не он. Прос­то ко­мок нер­вов.   
  
— Ду­ма­ете, он спра­вит­ся? Ви­дели ре­ак­цию на пред­по­ложе­ние, что он мог за­пасть на пар­ня? Я по­дума­ла, он сей­час вста­нет и вый­дет как был — по­луго­лый и в игол­ках.  
  
— “Иди­от”, “За­пасть”... Сю­ин, что это за лек­си­ка, ты же де­вуш­ка, — док­тор тя­жело взды­ха­ет, а Сю­ин кор­чит озор­ную ро­жицу с дру­гой сто­роны сто­ла, — Очень тем­пе­рамен­тный, ты пра­ва. И не­помер­но кон­серва­тив­ный. Ли­бо прос­то хо­чет та­ким ка­зать­ся, по­тому что счи­та­ет это пра­виль­ным по­веде­ни­ем. Ему при­дёт­ся спра­вить­ся, ка­кие у не­го ва­ри­ан­ты.  
  
— “Пет­ля на шее”, нап­ри­мер. Чем не ва­ри­ант? — Сю­ин на­тыка­ет­ся на уко­риз­ненный взгляд нап­ро­тив,и мо­мен­таль­но пе­рево­дит те­му, — Это же его друг, да? Ин­те­рес­но да­же, нас­коль­ко это всё за­тянет­ся.   
  
— За­мети­ла? — Сю­ин за­пихи­ва­ет в рот пе­ченье и так ак­тивно на­чина­ет ки­вать, что крош­ки сы­пят­ся пря­мо на шёлк платья, — Ми­лая, ну что это та­кое… Вы­дать бы те­бя за­муж!  
  
Она фыр­чит с пол­ным ртом, тря­сёт по­дол и нев­нятно го­ворит:  
  
— Я еще не наш­ла свою ис­тинную лю­бовь. А вот наш па­ци­ент точ­но не­ров­но ды­шит к сво­ему яко­бы дру­гу. У не­го толь­ко на лбу на­писа­но не бы­ло, что он влюб­лён.   
  
— А он ут­вер­жда­ет — нет. Уп­ря­мый маль­чиш­ка.  
  
— Го­ворю же — пол­ный иди­от, — Сю­ин до­пива­ет чай и, слов­но ста­вя точ­ку в раз­го­воре, со сту­ком опус­ка­ет чаш­ку.


	5. Chapter 5

Дже­бом сто­ит пе­ред дву­мя ско­вород­ка­ми и сос­ре­дото­чен­но пы­та­ет­ся не дать сго­реть ким­чи и, од­новре­мен­но, не ос­та­вить сы­рым мя­со. Он так скон­цен­три­рован на про­цес­се по­меши­вания и под­бра­сыва­ния, что во­об­ще не сле­дит за раз­го­вором за спи­ной.  
На их и так тес­ной кух­не сто­ит жут­кий гвалт: всей го­лод­ной тол­пой ре­бята ок­ку­пиро­вали все го­ризон­таль­ные по­вер­хнос­ти и, ожи­дая по­ка Дже­бом за­кон­чит ка­шева­рить, что-то гром­ко и ве­село об­сужда­ют. Пе­рек­ла­дывая ким­чи на блю­до, он цеп­ля­ет кра­ем уха те­му раз­го­вора.  
  
— А ты, хён, во­об­ще хо­тел стать вос­пи­тате­лем в дет­ском са­ду! Хо­телось бы мне пос­мотреть, как ты соп­ли вы­тира­ешь ма­лышам.  
  
— А что та­кого? Я люб­лю де­тей.  
  
Су­дя по хлоп­ку и вскри­ку, Югём сно­ва от­хва­тил по­учи­тель­ный шле­пок от Джи­нёна. Все сме­ют­ся над ни­ми, а по­том раз­да­ёт­ся ти­хий го­лос Мар­ка из са­мого уг­ла, где тот ак­ку­рат­но на­реза­ет ово­щи для ким­па­ба:  
  
— Прос­то ты ни­ког­да не ос­та­вал­ся с ма­лыша­ми один на один доль­ше ча­са, Джи­нён, — он чем-то ап­пе­тит­но хрус­тит, а по­том про­дол­жа­ет под раз­ме­рен­ный стук но­жа о дос­ку, — у те­бя же толь­ко стар­шие сёс­тры.  
  
— Я один на один с ма­лыми деть­ми пос­ледние лет семь, — го­ворит Джи­нён, и, су­дя по зву­ку, бес­со­вес­тно об­во­ровы­ва­ет Мар­ка и то­же при­нима­ет­ся что-то грызть.   
Дже­бом по­вора­чива­ет­ся к ним от пли­ты и, за­дум­чи­во раз­ма­хивая ку­линар­ны­ми щип­ца­ми и ка­пая мас­лом пря­мо на пол, про­тяги­ва­ет:  
  
— По-мо­ему, Джек­сон с на­ми на­чал жить мно­го поз­же, нет?  
  
— Эй! Я всё слы­шу! — Джек­сон на­чина­ет про­рывать­ся к не­му из гос­ти­ной, но тор­мо­зит пе­ред та­рел­ка­ми с на­рез­кой, за­пихи­вая в рот все­го по­нем­но­гу.   
  
— Ага, то есть се­бя ты счи­та­ешь взрос­лым, Дже­бом-хён? — уточ­ня­ет Джи­нён, а по­том шус­тро пы­та­ет­ся увер­нуть­ся от ле­тяще­го в не­го гряз­но­го мок­ро­го по­лотен­ца.  
По­лотен­це при­лета­ет точ­но в ли­цо ржу­щего Бэм­бэ­ма, и он, спра­вед­ли­вос­ти ра­ди, при­цель­но швы­ря­ет его даль­ше в Ён­дже, си­дяще­го на по­докон­ни­ке в об­нимку с те­лефо­ном. По­лотен­це про­дол­жа­ет ле­тать под не­адек­ватный смех по всей кух­не до тех пор, по­ка сов­сем не­удач­но не пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет кув­шин с во­дой на сто­ле. Джек­со­ну мо­мен­таль­но за­лива­ет нос­ки, и он ди­ко ве­рещит, зап­ры­гивая на стул, Югём, как глав­ный ви­нов­ник по­топа, не­замет­но вдоль стен­ки “вы­тека­ет” из кух­ни, прих­ва­тив с со­бой яб­ло­ко.   
  
Джи­нён за­каты­ва­ет гла­за и го­ворит, преж­де чем вый­ти за тряп­кой:  
  
— Ну, чем не ма­лые де­ти?  
  
Дже­бом вспо­мина­ет, что, во­об­ще-то, жа­рил мя­со, и ки­да­ет­ся к пли­те. Под крыш­кой всё в по­ряд­ке, он ль­ёт еще кун­жутно­го мас­ла, до­бав­ля­ет во­ды и убав­ля­ет огонь.   
На кух­не ок­на нас­тежь, а в гос­ти­ной кон­ди­ци­онер ра­бота­ет на пол­ную, но это сов­сем не спа­са­ет от не­нор­маль­ной ав­густов­ской жа­ры. Око­ло пли­ты на­ходить­ся и вов­се не­выно­симо: Дже­бом чувс­тву­ет, как по спи­не те­чёт пот, пе­редёр­ги­ва­ет пле­чами и стя­гива­ет май­ку.   
  
— По­чему нель­зя бы­ло за­казать еду на дом, — бур­чит и пе­рес­тавля­ет та­рел­ки, пы­та­ясь вы­тереть стол от во­ды, — так жар­ко, а вы еще зас­тавля­ете ме­ня у пли­ты тор­чать.   
  
— По­тому что па­поч­ки­на еда всег­да са­мая вкус­ная?   
  
Джек­сон сто­ит бо­сой пря­мо по цен­тру лу­жи. Пе­реме­шива­ет це­лый та­зик ри­са, рас­сы­пая по­лови­ну по сто­лу, и Дже­бому очень хо­чет­ся от­ве­сить ему под­за­тыль­ник, от­нять лож­ку и сде­лать всё са­мому.  
  
Джи­нён при­тас­ки­ва­ет шваб­ру, вед­ро и де­лови­то вы­тира­ет пол, сго­няя Джек­со­на с мес­та, а по­том за­од­но быс­тро про­тира­ет и в гос­ти­ной. Сра­зу ста­новит­ся нем­но­го све­жее.   
Марк при­носит на­резан­ные мор­ковь и лук, Дже­бом сно­ва от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к пли­те, со­бира­ясь за­сыпать ово­щи в ско­воро­ду. Он дер­жит мис­ку на вы­тяну­той ру­ке, по­ка спеш­но пе­реме­шива­ет мя­со, а Бэм­бэм тя­нет­ся че­рез стол, то­ропясь ур­вать па­ру ку­соч­ков, но тут же по­луча­ет по ру­кам го­рячей ло­пат­кой в мас­ле. Югём, ус­певший вер­нуть­ся пос­ле по­бега, на­чина­ет бес­со­вес­тно хи­хикать над ним, но смех рез­ко сме­ня­ет­ся гун­до­сым “ой-ой-ой”. Дже­бом не ви­дит, что про­ис­хо­дит, но до­гады­ва­ет­ся — Джи­нён вер­шит пра­восу­дие.   
Дже­бом ки­да­ет ово­щи в ско­вород­ку, ль­ёт еще мас­ла и ти­хонь­ко ру­га­ет­ся, ког­да го­рячие кап­ли по­пада­ют на го­лый жи­вот. Он ув­ле­чен­но во­зит­ся и про­пус­ка­ет мо­мент, ког­да Джек­сон вста­ёт у не­го за спи­ной и мяг­ко ты­чет по вос­па­лён­ным точ­кам на спи­не.   
  
— Сле­ды от игл так и не схо­дят.   
  
Дже­бом дёр­га­ет­ся от не­ожи­дан­ности и вы­лива­ет со­уса боль­ше, чем на­до:   
  
— Да блядь! Не лезь под ру­ку, — он не гля­дя пы­та­ет­ся хлоп­нуть его ку­да при­дёт­ся, но про­махи­ва­ет­ся.   
  
Джек­сон в прит­ворном ужа­се ок­ругля­ет гла­за и ве­рещит:  
  
— Тут же де­ти! Сле­дите за сло­вами, гру­би­ян!  
  
Дже­бом по­вора­чива­ет го­лову, что­бы от­ве­тить ему, но ви­дит толь­ко как Джи­нён с уко­риз­ненным взгля­дом за­тыка­ет уши Югё­му. Сце­на выг­ля­дит ужас­но не­лепо и ко­мич­но, так что не­воз­можно удер­жать­ся от сме­ха.   
  
В ско­воро­де всё на­чина­ет силь­но ки­петь и убе­гать, Дже­бом еще раз гряз­но ру­га­ет­ся и убав­ля­ет огонь, пы­та­ясь умень­шить мас­шта­бы ка­тас­тро­фы. Но со­ус про­дол­жа­ет ки­петь и пач­кать пли­ту, и при­ходит­ся сов­сем всё вык­лю­чать. Он чувс­тву­ет, как Джек­сон ук­ла­дыва­ет­ся на не­го сза­ди, за­киды­ва­ет од­ну ру­ку на пле­чо, а дру­гой тя­нет­ся к ско­воро­де, и пря­мо так, паль­ца­ми, ста­ра­ет­ся вы­ловить ку­соч­ки го­вяди­ны. Ес­тес­твен­но, об­жи­га­ет­ся и пи­щит.  
  
Дже­бом, ка­жет­ся, глох­нет на од­но ухо. Трёт его, но что-то внут­ри так и про­дол­жа­ет зве­неть.  
  
— Что же ты та­кой гром­кий, — он бе­рёт па­лоч­ки из под­став­ки, и про­тяги­ва­ет па­ру кус­ков из ско­воро­ды, под­ста­вив ла­донь, — про­буй, толь­ко ак­ку­рат­но. Не ос­тро?  
  
Джек­сон тя­нет­ся и на про­бу ка­са­ет­ся кон­чи­ком язы­ка, жму­рит­ся и ста­ратель­но ду­ет, а по­том сме­ло хва­та­ет мя­со ру­ками, пач­ка­ясь тём­ным со­усом. От­ку­сыва­ет и нев­нятно го­ворит:  
  
— Не ош­тло, но, по-мо­ему, жеш­ткое еще. И ошень го­рячо, ай, — пи­ха­ет Дже­бому вто­рой ку­сок в рот и про­из­но­сит, уже про­жевав, — сам поп­ро­буй.   
  
Мя­со и прав­да жес­тко­ватое, а еще, ка­жет­ся, слиш­ком мно­го со­ли. Он до­лива­ет во­ды и сно­ва ста­вит ту­шить­ся, пе­ри­оди­чес­ки по­меши­вая. Джек­сон всё про­дол­жа­ет ви­сеть на нем меш­ком, и это не очень удоб­но, на са­мом де­ле. Он пы­та­ет­ся де­лать вид, что по­мога­ет, но толь­ко ме­ша­ет сво­ей воз­нёй: оп­ро­киды­ва­ет ба­ноч­ки спе­ций, пач­ка­ет прих­ватку и, в кон­це кон­цов, ро­ня­ет на пол нож. Нож вты­ка­ет­ся ос­три­ём в ли­ноле­ум сов­сем ря­дом с их ступ­ня­ми. Джек­сон го­ворит “Упс” и прек­ра­ща­ет, на­конец, тро­гать всё, что пло­хо ле­жит, сцеп­ляя ру­ки вок­руг Дже­бома и ты­ка­ясь но­сом ку­да-то в пле­чо.  
  
— Так неп­ри­выч­но, — раз­да­ёт­ся из-за спи­ны.  
  
— Э? — вмес­те, Джек­сон и Дже­бом, обо­рачи­ва­ют­ся к Джи­нёну, сто­яще­му в про­ходе.  
  
— Джек­сон выг­ля­дит спо­кой­ным и уми­рот­во­рён­ным, а ты, Дже­бом, да­же не бры­ка­ешь­ся, как обыч­но. Хо­тя те­бе дол­жно быть жар­ко и не­удоб­но.   
  
— Угу, — под­да­кива­ет Марк из сво­его уг­ла, — а еще ты кор­мишь его пря­мо из ско­воро­ды.   
  
— А я по ру­кам от­хва­тил за па­ру ку­соч­ков мор­ко­ви, — кап­ризно тя­нет Бэм­бэм, — вез­де нес­пра­вед­ли­вость.  
  
— Точ­но-точ­но.  
  
— Бес­пре­дел.  
— Двой­ные стан­дарты.  
  
— Это по­тому что он ме­ня лю­бит, — вы­да­ет вне­зап­но Джек­сон пос­ле па­узы и по­казы­ва­ет им всем язык.   
  
Джи­нён на том кон­це кух­ни зах­лё­быва­ет­ся не­понят­но от­ку­да взяв­шимся пи­вом, а Дже­бом слу­чай­но вы­сыпа­ет по­лови­ну па­кети­ка кун­жу­та. И как-то осо­бен­но яр­ко в этот мо­мент осоз­на­ет, что его _тро­гаю_ т. Он слов­но рез­ко про­сыпа­ет­ся и на­чина­ет с бе­шеной ско­ростью фик­си­ровать ре­аль­ность: го­рячий-го­рячий Джек­сон  _дей­стви­тельн_ о ви­сит на нём, а его ла­донь ле­жит по­верх пред­плечья Дже­бома и жут­ко ме­ша­ет. А еще Джек­сон раз за ра­зом про­водит боль­шим паль­цем нем­но­го вы­ше лок­тя. На паль­це за­усе­нец и он ца­рапа­ет ко­жу. Это край­не ще­кот­но. Рань­ше бы это от­вле­кало или да­же раз­дра­жало, но сей­час Дже­бом и не за­метил, что что-то не так. Он чувс­тву­ет се­бя ком­фор­тно, у­ют­но, при­выч­но, воз­можно, да­же ра­дос­тно. По­тому что всё это для не­го ста­ло обыч­ным и пов­седнев­ным. И это сра­зу вы­бива­ет из ко­леи и очень пу­га­ет, ес­ли быть чес­тным.  
  
“Мо­лодые лю­ди час­то пу­та­ют друж­бу и лю­бовь по не­опыт­ности. Воз­можно, вы прос­то са­ми не по­нима­ете, что те чувс­тва, ко­торые ис­пы­тыва­ете, уже не сов­сем друж­ба”, — ка­жет­ся, как-то так ска­зал док­тор?  
  
— Я люб­лю всех оди­нако­во, — глу­хо го­ворит, на­конец, Дже­бом. Он от­хо­дит в сто­рону и вы­тас­ки­ва­ет ши­рокое блю­до из по­суд­но­го шкаф­чи­ка. Пря­ча гла­за, дол­го пе­рек­ла­дыва­ет го­товое мя­со, а по­том пе­реда­ёт Джек­со­ну, что­бы тот нёс на стол в гос­ти­ной.   
  
Зас­ты­ва­ет у ра­кови­ны, гля­дя на су­ету вок­руг и за­дум­чи­во об­ли­зыва­ет лож­ку.   
  
— И прав­да, — тя­нет Дже­бом в ни­куда, — пе­ресо­лил, — и иро­нич­но до­бав­ля­ет, — влю­бил­ся, на­вер­ное.   
  
Он сто­ит так еще нем­но­го в опус­тевшей кух­не и яс­но по­нима­ет: жизнь, как он её по­нимал до это­го, толь­ко что ста­ла сов­сем дру­гой.


	6. Chapter 6

Дже­бом ед­ва ус­пе­ва­ет зак­рыть дверь ван­ной и вклю­чить во­ду в ду­ше, преж­де чем скла­дыва­ет­ся по­полам от сот­ря­са­юще­го его каш­ля. Внут­ри всё дви­жет­ся и буль­ка­ет, чёр­то­вы ле­пес­тки до бо­ли раз­ди­ра­ют гор­ло, а по­том вы­ходят на­ружу вмес­те с кровью. Он бес­пре­рыв­но вып­ле­выва­ет их в ра­кови­ну и то­ропит­ся смыть алые раз­во­ды со сте­нок. Из глаз те­кут слё­зы, и он ути­ра­ет­ся ру­кавом ру­баш­ки, сма­зывая те­ни с глаз.   
  
Дже­бом сто­ит над ра­кови­ной, вос­ста­нав­ли­вая ды­хание. Он не­нави­дит се­бя, своё от­вра­титель­ное по­ломан­ное те­ло и весь мир за­од­но, за то, что вся эта хрень во­об­ще су­щес­тву­ет.   
  
Он ус­тал. Ужас­но ус­тал врать всем, что всё нор­маль­но. Ус­тал пря­тать­ся по уг­лам, ожи­дая, по­ка его прек­ра­тит вы­вора­чивать, по­ка смо­жет сно­ва нор­маль­но ды­шать и сто­ять так, что­бы его не тряс­ло.   
  
А ды­шать нор­маль­но ста­новит­ся всё слож­нее. Сна­чала он не об­ра­ща­ет на это вни­мания: сен­тябрь в Се­уле не­выно­симо жар­кий и од­новре­мен­но дож­дли­вый, так что ды­шать из-за пос­то­ян­ной ду­хоты тя­жело всем. Но Дже­бом за­меча­ет, что ему прос­то не хва­та­ет воз­ду­ха. Буд­то объ­ем лёг­ких умень­шил­ся ра­за в два. На каж­дой ре­пети­ции он так нер­вни­ча­ет, что пу­та­ет текст, за­быва­ет сло­ва, и не мо­жет взять при­выч­ную вы­соту нот.   
  
Дже­бом умы­ва­ет­ся, а по­том, стя­нув с се­бя одеж­ду, ста­новит­ся под душ. У них се­год­ня с са­мого ут­ра бы­ла ре­пети­ция к шо­укей­су, за­тем они два ча­са му­читель­но прос­то­яли в проб­ке, а ед­ва вер­нувшись, Джек­сон по­тащил его вы­пить, по­тому что “Да­вай-идём-по­том-бу­дет-не­ког­да-быс­трее-быс­трее”. Дже­бому сна­чала эта идея ка­жет­ся от­кро­вен­ной дерь­мо­вой, но по­том, зай­дя в об­ще­житие, он на­тыка­ет­ся взгля­дом на гру­ду ко­робок. Пов­сю­ду ва­ля­ют­ся ве­щи, о су­щес­тво­вании ко­торых он да­же не знал, и сра­зу вспо­мина­ет, что, по-хо­роше­му, им бы ра­зоб­рать и по-че­лове­чес­ки соб­рать всё для пе­ре­ез­да. Но ему нас­толь­ко не хо­чет­ся этим сей­час за­нимать­ся, что быс­тро раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся и, по­ка ник­то не ви­дел их по­бег, цеп­ля­ет Джек­со­на за ру­кав ру­баш­ки, и они сбе­га­ют вниз пря­мо по лес­тни­це, бо­ясь стол­кнуть­ся с кем-ни­будь в лиф­те.  
  
Они тя­нут две бу­тыл­ки ви­на до са­мой но­чи, об­суждая всё под­ряд, на­чиная ра­ботой и за­кан­чи­вая пос­ледни­ми но­вос­тя­ми от ро­дите­лей. Воз­вра­ща­ясь об­ратно, гром­ко сме­ют­ся вся­кой ерун­де, хо­тя сов­сем не пь­яные, пу­гая про­хожих. Уже око­ло об­ще­жития Дже­бом про­сит по­дож­дать нем­но­го и вы­тас­ки­ва­ет из сум­ки ос­татки их ужи­на из рес­то­рана. Он мнёт­ся, зас­тесняв­шись, а по­том быс­тро за­вора­чива­ет за угол. Свет фо­наря сю­да прак­ти­чес­ки не до­ходит, так что ему при­ходит­ся силь­но щу­рить­ся. Он ша­рит взгля­дом по му­сор­ным ба­кам, и, не ви­дя ни­кого жи­вого, ти­хонь­ко зо­вёт:  
  
— Кис-кис-кис.  
  
От­ку­да-то из тем­но­ты, свер­кая гла­зища­ми, вы­бега­ют ко­тята.   
  
— Вот вы где, — го­ворит Дже­бом и раз­во­рачи­ва­ет па­кет с ос­татка­ми мя­са, — а я вам при­нёс ужин.  
  
Он при­сажи­ва­ет­ся на кор­точки, вык­ла­дыва­ет всё пря­мо на ас­фальт и смот­рит, как пу­шис­тые ко­моч­ки опас­ли­во под­бе­га­ют к не­му и, хва­тая кус­ки, от­таски­ва­ют в сто­рону. Они жад­но заг­ла­тыва­ют мя­со, чу­дом не да­вясь. Он тя­нет­ся пог­ла­дить, но ко­тята ша­раха­ют­ся в сто­рону и зло ры­чат, ду­мая, на­вер­ное, что от­ни­мет.   
  
По­зади раз­да­ют­ся ша­ги, а по­том ря­дом с ним при­сажи­ва­ет­ся Джек­сон.  
  
— Так ты тут ко­шек под­кар­мли­ва­ешь, а я ду­мал, что те­бе опять пло­хо. Хо­рошень­кие, — он то­же тя­нет­ся пог­ла­дить, но по­луча­ет пре­дуп­режда­ющий мяв и быс­тро одер­ги­ва­ет ла­донь, — у­уу, злые ка­кие, да­же не тронь. Сов­сем как ты. Не хо­чешь их заб­рать? Ско­ро у нас бу­дет прос­торно, а Ён­джэ всё рав­но съ­ехал вмес­те со сво­ей ал­лерги­ей.  
  
— Воз­можно, — го­ворит Дже­бом и под­ни­ма­ет­ся. По­тяги­ва­ет­ся, шум­но зе­ва­ет и тя­нет Джек­со­на за во­рот май­ки.   
  
— Идём. Поз­дно уже.   
  
Тот пру­жинис­то вста­ет на но­ги и шус­тро сдви­га­ет Дже­бому па­наму с ма­куш­ки на гла­за:  
  
— Она ужас­ная, Дже­бом. И не мор­щись так, ты мне раз­ре­шил.  
  
— Уже жа­лею.  
  
Они воз­вра­ща­ют­ся в об­ще­житие, ста­ра­ют­ся ни­кого не раз­бу­дить и ни­чего не уро­нить, по­том Джек­сон дол­го пле­щет­ся в ду­ше, а Дже­бом ва­ля­ет­ся в ком­на­те под вен­ти­лято­ром на по­лу, за­кинув но­ги на кро­вать. Он ду­ма­ет, что день по­лучил­ся за­меча­тель­ным, а ко­шек дей­стви­тель­но мож­но бу­дет заб­рать, что­бы Но­ре не бы­ло скуч­но. И да­же идея раз­ре­шить Джек­со­ну звать его прос­то по име­ни не ка­жет­ся та­кой ду­рац­кой и неп­ра­виль­ной.  
  
А по­том его скру­чива­ет ка­шель, и он ед­ва до­жида­ет­ся мо­мен­та, ког­да смо­жет зак­рыть­ся в ван­ной.  
  
Он сто­ит под ду­шем и ли­хора­доч­но со­об­ра­жа­ет, пе­реби­ра­ет бес­ко­неч­ные “Ес­ли”, “Как” и “За­чем”. Дже­бом уже ме­сяц не хо­чет да­же до­пус­кать мыс­ли о.   
Бес­ко­неч­ный са­мо­ана­лиз уби­ва­ет его быс­трее, чем за­раза, раз­раста­юща­яся внут­ри. Ему ху­же с каж­дым днем, а он бо­ит­ся.   
  
Бо­ит­ся то­го, что ошиб­ся, и приз­на­ние его не спа­сёт.   
  
Бо­ит­ся — что спа­сёт.   
  
Он ка­тас­тро­фичес­ки не хо­чет сво­ими ру­ками ру­шить то, что все вмес­те они выс­тра­ива­ли ку­чу вре­мени. Не хо­чет ут­ра­тить до­верие, друж­бу, единс­тво. И од­новре­мен­но, осоз­на­ет, что, да­же ес­ли не сде­ла­ет это, не приз­на­ет­ся, прок­ля­тая “Ха­наха­ки” прос­то убь­ёт его.   
Очень ско­ро они най­дут его где-ни­будь в ван­ной, или в собс­твен­ной пос­те­ли, за­дох­нувшим­ся или зах­лебнув­шимся собс­твен­ной кровью, а мо­жет и рво­той. Воз­можно, в се­ти по­том на­пишут, что это прис­туп эпи­леп­сии, пе­редо­зиров­ка нар­ко­ты или прос­то ос­та­нов­ка ды­хания во сне.   
  
Дже­бом ус­та­ло уты­ка­ет­ся лбом в стен­ку ду­шевой и вык­ру­чива­ет кран с хо­лод­ной во­дой. Ко­жу ко­лет, и он весь мо­мен­таль­но пок­ры­ва­ет­ся му­раш­ка­ми, а зу­бы на­чина­ют сту­чать друг о дру­га. Он на­де­ет­ся, что сей­час из го­ловы у не­го вмес­те с во­дой вы­текут все лиш­ние мыс­ли, а он пой­дёт и сде­ла­ет то, что дол­жен был сде­лать ме­сяц на­зад. А то и боль­ше.   
И пусть страш­но, и пусть по­том бу­дет боль­но. Он ска­жет как есть, как ду­ма­ет, как чувс­тву­ет. И пусть го­рит всё си­ним пла­менем.  
  
По­ка Дже­бом до­ходит до ком­на­ты, вся ре­шимость ис­па­ря­ет­ся, как кап­ли во­ды с его ко­жи. Пе­ред са­мой дверью он тор­мо­зит и зас­ты­ва­ет, ку­сая гу­бы. Он не мо­жет сде­лать шаг. Страх рож­да­ет­ся в за­тыл­ке, вы­суши­ва­ет рот, и раз­ли­ва­ет­ся тре­вогой где-то под сол­нечным спле­тени­ем. И эта тру­сость так злит, что Дже­бом бук­валь­но втал­ки­ва­ет се­бя внутрь. Дверь с рез­ким хлоп­ком бь­ёт­ся о сте­ну.  
  
Ну, что за при­дурок…  
  
Он то­ропит­ся прик­рыть дверь, на­де­ясь, что ни­кого не раз­бу­дил, а по­том сту­па­ет внутрь тем­но­ты. Гла­за всё ни­как не мо­гу при­вык­нуть, так что Дже­бом идет к кро­вати прос­то по па­мяти на ощупь, пы­та­ясь уга­дать, бро­сил ли Джек­сон как обыч­но свои та­поч­ки по­сере­дине ком­на­ты или уб­рал в сто­рону.  
  
“Нет, он не ис­пра­вим”, — ду­ма­ет, спо­тыка­ясь.   
  
— Из­ви­ни, — раз­да­ёт­ся в тем­но­те, — я за­был.  
  
Дже­бом до­бира­ет­ся до их кро­вати и, на­конец, мо­жет уви­деть хоть что-то.   
  
— Джек­сон, пол­зи на­верх, имей со­весть. И так жар­ко не­выно­симо.   
  
— Ну уж нет. У те­бя тут очень хо­рошо ду­ет, — он сдви­га­ет­ся к стен­ке, ос­тавляя мес­то ря­дом, — ло­жись по­гово­рим.  
  
— А те­бе есть что мне ска­зать? — Дже­бом, глу­боко вздох­нув, ак­ку­рат­но ук­ла­дыва­ет­ся на край.   
  
Он очень ста­ра­ет­ся за­нять как мож­но мень­ше мес­та и, по воз­можнос­ти, не ка­сать­ся Джек­со­на. Но они слиш­ком боль­шие для од­ной кро­вати, и как не ук­ла­дывай­ся — всё рав­но дот­ра­гива­ют­ся друг до дру­га. Пос­ледний ме­сяц, как раз пос­ле то­го, как он на­чал  _чувс­тво­вать_  Джек­со­на ря­дом, Дже­бом бо­лез­ненно ощу­ща­ет каж­дое ка­сание и не мо­жет ос­та­новить­ся раз­би­рать свои эмо­ции в этот мо­мент прак­ти­чес­ки на мо­леку­лы.   
  
— Я на­де­ял­ся, что  **те­бе**  есть что об­су­дить со мной.   
  
В тем­но­те ни­чего тол­ком не вид­но, но Дже­бом зна­ет, что тот смот­рит на не­го. И да­же мо­жет пред­ста­вить как. Дже­бом всё мол­чит, пы­та­ясь при­думать с ка­кого кон­ца на­чать раз­го­вор, но Джек­сон, как всег­да, ра­бота­ет на опе­реже­ние.  
  
— Ночью ты за­дыха­ешь­ся. А днем бе­га­ешь по уг­лам, ви­димо, на­де­ясь, что ник­то не за­метит. Не то, что­бы я под­слу­шивал, но ты в ван­ной каш­лял так, что слыш­но бы­ло да­же тут. И, ес­ли те­бе ин­те­рес­но, шум во­ды ма­ло по­мог. С то­бой что-то про­ис­хо­дит?   
  
Дже­бом всё мол­чит. Он ни­как не ре­шит, сколь­ко нуж­но рас­ска­зать. И нуж­но ли во­об­ще. Джек­сон и так пос­ледние пол­го­да толь­ко и де­ла­ет, что бес­по­ко­ит­ся. Из­лишние под­робнос­ти сде­ла­ют толь­ко ху­же.  
  
— Не при­думы­вай, — го­ворит Дже­бом как мож­но бо­лее спо­кой­но и не­пос­редс­твен­но, — я прос­то пе­репил. И, ме­ня, ну… тош­ни­ло. Не хо­тел, что­бы…  
  
— Пф, — Джек­сон его пе­реби­ва­ет, — мы вы­пили все­го две бу­тыл­ки. Уж мне то мог бы не врать, я прек­расно знаю сколь­ко те­бе нуж­но вы­пить, что­бы ста­ло пло­хо.   
  
В го­лосе от­чётли­во слыш­но оби­ду, и Дже­бому до­сад­но за то, что так и не на­учил­ся нор­маль­но врать. Ти­шина меж­ду ни­ми ста­новит­ся не­ком­фор­тной, и это очень от­ли­ча­ет­ся от то­го, к че­му Дже­бом при­вык в их об­ще­нии. Он да­же как-то весь сжи­ма­ет­ся и бо­лез­ненно нап­ря­га­ет­ся.   
  
— Не хо­чешь го­ворить, да? А я ду­мал — мы друзья.  
  
Джек­сон пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет­ся на дру­гой бок, от­вернув­шись. А Дже­бом раз­мышля­ет, гля­дя в тем­но­те на чу­жой за­тылок:  
  
“Я то­же ду­мал, что мы друзья, но всё ис­портил”.  
  
— Эй, Джек­сон, — зо­вёт он нег­ромко и ты­чет в не­го паль­цем, — а ты был влюб­лён?   
  
От­ве­та нет так дол­го, что Дже­бом ре­ша­ет — Джек­сон ли­бо смер­тель­но оби­дел­ся, ли­бо прос­то ус­пел ус­нуть. Но тут кро­вать скри­пит, и Джек­сон, ка­жет­ся, при­под­ни­ма­ет­ся, и сле­дом раз­да­ёт­ся щел­чок вык­лю­чате­ля. В гла­за бь­ёт тус­клый свет их лам­пы, Дже­бом пы­та­ет­ся про­мор­гать­ся сле­зящи­мися гла­зами, а по­том уты­ка­ет­ся взгля­дом в оза­дачен­ное ли­цо нап­ро­тив.  
  
— Ты же зна­ешь, что был.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты встре­чал­ся с де­вуш­кой, а не о том, был ли ты в неё влюб­лён.  
  
— Я не встре­ча­юсь с те­ми, в ко­го не влюб­лён. Кто во­об­ще так де­ла­ет?!  
  
Дже­бом хо­чет от­ве­тить, что, во­об­ще-то, ку­ча на­рода так де­ла­ет, но по­нима­ет, что сей­час сно­ва нач­нет каш­лять, по­это­му ста­ра­ет­ся ды­шать пог­лубже, на­де­ясь ос­та­новить прис­туп. По­чувс­тво­вав, что мо­жет вдох­нуть нор­маль­но, сно­ва спра­шива­ет:  
  
— А как ты по­нял?  
  
— Ты о чём?  
  
— Как ты по­нял, что влю­бил­ся.   
  
— Не знаю, — Джек­сон по­жима­ет пле­чами, — прос­то… Прос­то мне хо­телось пос­то­ян­но быть ря­дом, дот­ра­гивать­ся, за­ботить­ся, бес­ко­неч­но го­ворить. Еще хо­телось по­делить­ся с ми­ром тем, что я счас­тлив: кри­чать на ули­це, пес­ни со­чинять, об­ни­мать всех под­ряд. И по­делить­ся сво­им ми­ром с этим че­лове­ком то­же очень хо­телось. Тас­кал её, пом­ню, в ка­ра­оке и зас­тавлял петь пес­ни Big Bang. Она их тер­петь не мог­ла, но пе­ла… И как толь­ко вы­дер­жи­вала ме­ня с мо­им син­дро­мом де­фици­та вни­мания.  
  
Дже­бом слу­ша­ет его и ду­ма­ет о том, нас­коль­ко это всё от­ли­ча­ет­ся от то­го, что сам он ска­зал в пь­яном бре­ду Ник­ку­ну. Нас­коль­ко это всё от­ли­ча­ет­ся от его пер­вой не­долюб­ви.   
  
— А ты? — слы­шит Дже­бом, — Ты был влюб­лён? Или… стой, или ты сей­час влюб­лён? К че­му во­об­ще это всё?  
  
— Я… не знаю, прав­да. Рань­ше ду­мал, что, да. Но сей­час не уве­рен. Ни в том, был ли влюб­лён рань­ше, ни ис­пы­тываю ли влюб­лённость сей­час.   
  
Они сно­ва мол­чат. Джек­сон пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет­ся на спи­ну, и сра­зу за­нима­ет со­бой боль­шую часть кро­вати. Ка­са­ет­ся го­лым пле­чом, и это ужас­но от­вле­ка­ет. Очень хо­чет­ся отод­ви­нуть­ся и по­чесать­ся, но дви­гать­ся не­куда, а че­сать­ся и вов­се не­удоб­но.  
  
В го­лове кру­тят­ся сло­ва Джек­со­на о его “сим­пто­мах” влюб­лённос­ти, и Дже­бом, очень яр­ко пред­ста­вив ре­аль­ность пос­ледних ме­сяцев, на­чина­ет хи­хикать.  
  
— Хо­чет­ся дот­ра­гивать­ся, за­ботить­ся… Зна­ешь, по тво­им сло­вам мо­гу сде­лать вы­вод, что ты в ме­ня дав­но и без­на­дёж­но влюб­лён. Прой­ти ми­мо не мо­жешь, что­бы не дёр­нуть. А про твою за­боту обо мне мож­но ле­ген­ды…  
  
Он не до­гова­рива­ет, по­тому что ви­дит, как на не­го смот­рит Джек­сон.   
  
— Зна­ешь, — го­ворит он, сно­ва раз­вернув­шись к не­му, — ес­ли быть чес­тным, я то­же ду­маю иног­да, что ве­ду се­бя как влюб­лённый по уши при­дурок ря­дом с то­бой, но по­том вспо­минаю ка­кая ты зад­ни­ца…  
  
— Эй! — Дже­бом бь­ёт его ку­лаком в пле­чо, а Джек­сон де­ла­ет вид, буд­то сей­час ум­рет от бо­ли.  
  
— Ты че­го де­рёшь­ся! Сов­сем как Ён­джэ, блин... Ему хо­тя бы мож­но дать сда­чи, а пе­ред то­бой я со­вер­шенно бес­по­мощен. Рас­сы­пешь­ся еще от ста­рос­ти не­наро­ком,  _хён_.  
  
Он спе­ци­аль­но де­ла­ет упор на “Хён”, а Дже­бом за­каты­ва­ет гла­за и про­дол­жа­ет му­тузить его ку­да при­дёт­ся.  
  
Они во­зят­ся так нем­но­го, а ус­по­ко­ив­шись, Джек­сон спра­шива­ет:  
  
— По­чему ты не уве­рен?  
  
— Э?  
  
— Ну, влюб­лён ты или нет.  
  
— По­тому что, ви­димо, я ни­ког­да и не был влюб­лён, — он с тру­дом оз­ву­чива­ет эту оче­вид­ную для всех, кро­ме не­го са­мого, мысль. Да­же ду­мать об этом бы­ло стыд­но, а ска­зать вот так вслух — и вов­се не­выно­симо сму­ща­юще.  
  
Джек­сон сно­ва во­роча­ет­ся, ко­пошит­ся и, по прав­де, жут­ко ме­ша­ет­ся, прак­ти­чес­ки стал­ки­вая Дже­бома с края.  
  
— А что нуж­но, что­бы ты убе­дил­ся, что, да, влюб­лён?  
  
— Всплеск ок­си­тоци­на, ви­димо, — иро­нич­но бро­са­ет Дже­бом, пи­ха­ет Джек­со­на бли­же к сте­не и ук­ла­дыва­ет­ся на кро­вать нор­маль­но.  
  
— При­чём тут ок­си­тоцин?  
  
— Это дол­гая ис­то­рия, Джек­сон. Да­вай… да­вай спать, лад­но?  
  
Он не мо­жет это сде­лать. Прос­то не мо­жет. Ни се­год­ня, ни ког­да-ли­бо еще.   
  
Луч­ше за­дох­нется нас­мерть.  
  
— Ну, нет, стой, мы не за­кон­чи­ли. Что нуж­но, что­бы этот твой всплеск про­изо­шёл?  
  
— Джек­сон, это всё та­кой бред, да­же ду­мать не хо­чу об этом.  
  
— Нет, да­вай уже, раз на­чал. Спать те­бе не дам, по­ка не ска­жешь. Ты зна­ешь, ка­кой за­нозой я мо­гу быть, — и он, от­ча­яв­шись улечь­ся сво­бод­но, при­дав­ли­ва­ет Дже­бома свер­ху.   
  
— Слезь с ме­ня.  
  
— Не сле­зу, не­куда. Так что там с ок­си­тоци­ном, всплес­ка­ми и лю­бовью?  
  
Он пя­лит­ся на не­го и ко­мич­но гри­мас­ни­ча­ет, за­тем бес­пардон­но тя­нет за ще­ку, бес­ко­неч­но пов­то­ряя “Ска­жи-ска­жи-ска­жи”, де­монс­три­руя, что по­коя се­год­ня не бу­дет.  
  
— Это бу­дет зву­чать аб­со­лют­но по-иди­от­ски, — сда­ёт­ся Дже­бом, ви­дя, что от не­го не от­ста­нут, и ре­ша­ет ска­зать по­луп­равду, — но, ес­ли очень крат­ко: спа­сёт по­ложе­ние толь­ко по­целуй прин­цессы.  
  
Джек­сон смот­рит на не­го, при­щурив­шись:  
  
— Ну, с прин­цессой-то проб­лем как раз нет. А по­целуй мож­но быс­тро ор­га­низо­вать. Ра­ди бла­гого де­ла.  
  
— Джек­сон, ты че­го? — Дже­бом смот­рит на не­го сни­зу, нем­но­го при­под­нявшись, — что го­воришь та­кое?  
  
— Я прос­то пе­репил?  
  
— Мы вы­пили все­го две бу­тыл­ки, — пов­то­ря­ет за ним мед­ленно Дже­бом.  
  
— И до чёр­ти­ков пь­яные. Оба.   
  
А по­том ко­рот­ко чмо­ка­ет в гу­бы.  
  
Дже­бом заж­му­рива­ет­ся, как ре­бёнок, и за­дер­жи­ва­ет ды­хание. Ка­мене­ет весь ра­зом, ле­жа под Джек­со­ном, и не уве­рен в том, что это вот сей­час бы­ло. А по­том его да­же пот про­шиба­ет: ла­дони мо­мен­таль­но ста­новят­ся мер­зко влаж­ны­ми, а сер­дце бе­шено за­ходит­ся где-то в гор­ле, вы­тес­ненное со сво­его при­выч­но­го мес­та раз­росшим­ся внут­ри ужа­сом.   
Дже­бом от­кры­ва­ет гла­за и упи­ра­ет­ся взгля­дом в серь­ёз­но­го пь­яно­го до чёр­ти­ков Джек­со­на. Тот смот­рит на не­го, буд­то счи­тыва­ет каж­дую эмо­цию, об­ду­мыва­ет и за­поми­на­ет, ста­ра­ясь ни­чего не упус­тить.  
  
— Ну что, как там твой ок­си­тоцин? Пле­щет­ся?  
  
Го­лос у не­го хрип­лый и низ­кий, и от это­го сно­ва му­раш­ки по ру­кам. Но Дже­бом да­же не об­ра­ща­ет на это вни­мание: он за­воро­жен­но смот­рит на то, как зра­чок за­пол­ня­ет ра­дуж­ку глаз Джек­со­на.  
  
— Дже­бом?  
  
— По-мо­ему, у ме­ня сей­час кор­ти­зол с ад­ре­нали­ном заш­ка­лива­ют, — ед­ва слыш­но про­из­но­сит Дже­бом. Пы­та­ет­ся при­под­нять­ся и од­новре­мен­но вы­пол­зти из-под Джек­со­на, но тот не дви­га­ет­ся с мес­та, и при­ходит­ся по­луси­деть-по­луле­жать при­дав­ленным даль­ше.   
  
— У те­бя гла­за, как у че­лове­ка под кай­фом, — го­ворит Джек­сон, и еще раз спра­шива­ет, — Ну так? Что там с тво­ей влюб­лённостью?   
  
— А с тво­ей? — от­ве­ча­ет воп­ро­сом на воп­рос Дже­бом.   
  
— Ду­маю, я не по­нял. На­до… На­до пов­то­рить.  
  
— На­до пов­то­рить, — за­тор­мо­жен­но под­твержда­ет и да­же ки­ва­ет, — как-ни­будь…  
  
Хо­чет до­бавить “По­том”, но “Как-ни­будь” нас­ту­па­ет го­раз­до быс­трее, чем Дже­бом ус­пе­ва­ет до­думать мысль. По­тому что Джек­сон всег­да очень ско­рый на ре­шения, очень сме­лый и очень не­от­вра­тимый, слов­но дви­жущий­ся по­езд.  
  
Он сно­ва тя­нет­ся к не­му и ты­чет­ся су­хими, съ­еден­ны­ми до бо­лячек, гу­бами. Дже­бом в этот раз дер­жит гла­за ши­роко рас­пахну­тыми, но все рав­но ни­чего не ви­дит из-за оце­пене­ния и шо­ка. Ма­шиналь­но нем­но­го нак­ло­ня­ет го­лову, и они не­лов­ко трут­ся друг о дру­га но­сами.   
  
Очень близ­ко.   
  
Бли­же, чем Дже­бом при­вык под­пускать к се­бе.   
  
Во всех смыс­лах.  
  
Он чувс­тву­ет, как Джек­сон вцеп­ля­ет­ся ему в за­тылок и влаж­но прих­ва­тыва­ет гу­бы. Дже­бом дер­га­ет­ся, и па­ничес­ки пы­та­ет­ся отод­ви­нуть­ся, но дви­гать­ся не­куда — по­зади спин­ка кро­вати, а вок­руг один сплош­ной Джек­сон. Дур­ной, рас­па­лен­ный и жад­ный. От­ча­ян­но ста­ра­ющий­ся, как и сам Дже­бом, по­нять са­мого се­бя.   
  
А по­том в его го­лове очень яр­ко и прон­зи­тель­но си­яет мысль “Раз­ве не это те­бе бы­ло нуж­но”?  
  
Джек­сон не­ук­лю­же дви­га­ет­ся к не­му еще бли­же — хо­тя, ка­залось бы, ку­да бли­же — и, при­от­крыв рот, су­дорож­но ды­шит, ра­зор­вав их поч­ти по­целуй. Смот­рит в упор, про­дол­жая слег­ка ка­сать­ся гу­бами губ, и хо­чет что-то ска­зать. Ско­рее все­го что-то глу­пое и ди­ко не­умес­тное. Дже­бом сов­сем ни­чего не хо­чет слу­шать, так что, вновь креп­ко заж­му­рив­шись, по­да­ёт­ся впе­рёд и не­уме­ло це­лу­ет в от­вет.   
  
Гос­по­ди, ког­да он во­об­ще де­лал это пос­ледний раз? Ку­да деть ру­ки? Как не за­дох­нуть­ся? По­чему им ме­ша­ют но­сы, хо­тя не дол­жны?   
  
Даль­ше все мыс­ли ра­зом вы­лета­ют из го­ловы, по­тому что он  _про­бу­ет вкус_  Джек­со­на. Гу­бы у не­го со­лёные и слег­ка гор­чат, а внут­ри — слад­ко. На­вер­ное, из-за его но­вой дет­ской зуб­ной пас­ты с ягод­ным вку­сом. А еще его рот при­ят­но теп­лый, влаж­ный и очень от­зывчи­вый.   
  
Дже­бом в этот мо­мент ужас­но за­виду­ет всем де­вуш­кам, ко­торым до­велось с ним, Джек­со­ном, це­ловать­ся. По­тому что, воз­можно, пря­мо сей­час про­ис­хо­дит луч­ший по­целуй в его жиз­ни.   
  
А по­том он ой­ка­ет от не­ожи­дан­ности, рез­ко отс­тра­ня­ет­ся и не силь­но бь­ёт­ся за­тыл­ком о пе­рек­ла­дину кро­вати за спи­ной.   
  
Джек­сон за­мира­ет пе­ред ним и на­чина­ет шум­но из­ви­нять­ся.  
  
— Из­ви­ни, я слу­чай­но, — щу­рит­ся, ста­ра­ясь раз­гля­деть ли­цо Дже­бома, — По­кажи.  
  
Дже­бом быс­тро за­лизы­ва­ет ран­ку, и, под­ста­вив­шись под свет лам­пы, сдав­ленно го­ворит:  
  
— Что у те­бя за зу­бы та­кие…  
  
Джек­сон ак­ку­рат­но кла­дёт ла­донь ему на ли­цо и от­тя­гива­ет ниж­нюю гу­бу боль­шим паль­цем, что­бы пос­мотреть на бо­евое ра­нение.  
  
— Боль­но? У ме­ня па­ру дней на­зад зуб от­ко­лол­ся, и, ну, вот…  
  
Он всё дер­жит его, но те­перь смот­рит пря­мо в гла­за. Зрач­ки всё еще ог­ромные, и выг­ля­дит Джек­сон нем­но­го бе­зум­ным. От это­го как-то не по се­бе, и очень хо­чет­ся от­вернуть­ся.   
  
А еще у Дже­бома ужас­но за­тека­ет при­мер­но всё, и он ос­то­рож­но пы­та­ет­ся, на­конец, сме­нить по­зу, но Джек­сон до смер­ти сос­ре­дото­чен­ным взгля­дом при­кола­чива­ет его на мес­то.  
  
— Прос­ти ме­ня, — сно­ва из­ви­ня­ет­ся и, слов­но наб­равшись храб­рости, хрип­ло про­дол­жа­ет пос­ле дол­гой па­узы, — не знаю, как там де­ла с тво­им не­понят­ным ок­си­тоци­ном, но я, ка­жет­ся, всё-та­ки без­на­дёж­но влюб­лён.  
  
Дже­бом глу­по та­ращит­ся на не­го, про­дол­жая ме­хани­чес­ки сли­зывать со­чащу­юся кровь. И не мо­жет ни­чего ска­зать. В го­лове шу­мит, и ни­как не ук­ла­дыва­ют­ся со­бытия пос­ледних ми­нут.   
  
Его толь­ко что по­цело­вал Джек­сон. По­том он сам его по­цело­вал. И, вот же блядь, ему пон­ра­вилось. Очень. И Джек­сон, ка­жет­ся, от­ча­ян­но пы­та­ет­ся спас­ти ему жизнь, сам то­го не зная.  
  
Они смот­рят друг на дру­га, всё еще сце­пив­шись. Джек­сон, дол­жно быть, ус­тавший ждать хоть ка­кой-то ре­ак­ции, ре­ша­ет, всё же, слезть с не­го. Он пря­чет гла­за и, гля­дя ку­да-то в сто­рону от­кры­того ок­на мям­лит нев­нятно:  
  
— Ес­ли хо­чешь...ес­ли так на­до, то да­вай прос­то за­будем, лад­но? Сде­ла­ем вид, что на­пились, бы­ли не в се­бе, или что там го­ворят в та­ких слу­ча­ях...  
  
Дже­бом от­кры­ва­ет уже рот, что­бы воз­ра­зить ему, но тот сно­ва от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся но­сом к сте­не и вык­лю­ча­ет свет. А сле­дом, ви­димо пе­реду­мав, и вов­се по­рыва­ет­ся встать и уй­ти.   
  
Дже­бом цеп­ля­ет его за пред­плечье и тя­нет об­ратно. Ему так стрём­но, что он не да­ёт Джек­со­ну лечь к не­му ли­цом, но тот всё рав­но ук­ла­дыва­ет­ся как хо­чет, за­девая его ко­лен­ка­ми.  
  
В тем­но­те опять ни­чего не вид­но тол­ком и это, по идее, дол­жно по­мочь, но Дже­бом всё рав­но мол­чит. Он прос­то про­дол­жа­ет ле­жать, от­кры­вая и зак­ры­вая рот, как ры­ба на бе­регу, и не зна­ет что ска­зать, как на­чать. И воз­ду­ха ему то­же не хва­та­ет, по­тому что со все­ми эти­ми вол­не­ни­ями, он прос­то не ус­пе­ва­ет ды­шать. В жиз­ни бы­ва­ют мо­мен­ты, ког­да хо­чет­ся свер­нуть­ся клуб­ком, заж­му­рить­ся и прог­нать вон все пос­ледс­твия сво­ей глу­пос­ти. И, ка­жет­ся, он в нём зас­трял, в этом мо­мен­те. Сам заг­нал се­бя в эту душ­ную тем­но­ту, на­пол­ненную сплош­ны­ми не­лов­ки­ми па­уза­ми, а те­перь ни­как не мо­жет зас­та­вить се­бя вый­ти из неё. Трус и сла­бак.   
  
— Я всё по­нял, — го­ворит в ни­куда Джек­сон, глу­боко вздох­нув, — Сом­не­вал­ся сна­чала, не ве­рил, по­тому что, ну… Ты — это ты.  
  
По­ка Дже­бом пы­та­ет­ся со­об­ра­зить, что бы это мог­ло зна­чить, Джек­сон про­дол­жа­ет:  
  
— Ты се­бя со сто­роны ви­дел? Зря не смот­ришь ви­део от фа­натов, очень по­мога­ет раз­ли­чать де­тали, ко­торые не ви­дишь, на­ходясь внут­ри дей­ствия. Я так сме­ял­ся над на­шим ин­тервью, ког­да ты с су­ровым ви­дом го­воришь о том, что не лю­бишь, ког­да те­бя тро­га­ют. При­чем все вок­руг ки­ва­ют, под­тверждая, что, мол, да, жут­кий не­дот­ро­га, но ник­то не ви­дит, как я дер­жу те­бя за ру­ку, и ты сов­сем не про­тив. На са­мом де­ле, ты, на­вер­ное, да­же и не за­метил.   
  
А еще я знаю, что ты ску­ча­ешь, ког­да ме­ня нет. Джи­нён всег­да жа­лу­ет­ся по те­лефо­ну, что ты злой и ши­пишь на всех ча­ще обыч­но­го. А сто­ит мне вер­нуть­ся, ты умуд­ря­ешь­ся сде­лать всё, что­бы я об­ра­тил на те­бя вни­мание. В сво­ем ду­хе, ко­неч­но. Это оча­рова­тель­но, Дже­бом. И, что еще бо­лее оча­рова­тель­но, это­го ты то­же не за­меча­ешь.   
  
Твоя не­ук­лю­жая за­бота, твои ду­рац­кие но­чёв­ки в гос­ти­ной на ди­ване, по­ка я от­сы­па­юсь в ком­на­те на тво­ей кро­вати — да, я де­лаю это спе­ци­аль­но — твои бес­ко­неч­ные мне ус­тупки... Всё это, вро­де бы, втис­ки­ва­ет­ся в рам­ки друж­бы.   
  
Но ты  _смот­риш_ ь, Дже­бом. Ты за­виса­ешь и смот­ришь так, буд­то раз­би­ра­ешь ме­ня на су­вени­ры. До смеш­но­го до­ходи­ло: ты про­пус­кал воп­ро­сы на ин­тервью, на­тыкал­ся на ме­бель, гос­по­ди, да ты да­же хо­дил со мной за ду­ри­аном в Та­илан­де, хо­тя не вы­носишь его на дух. Сто­ял и смот­рел, по­ка я его ел. Да­же пы­тал­ся не мор­щить­ся.  
  
И в ка­кой-то мо­мент я сам на­чал по­нимать, что моё же­лание сто­ять ря­дом с то­бой выз­ва­но уже нем­но­го дру­гими чувс­тва­ми и эмо­ци­ями. Пе­репу­гал­ся, ко­неч­но. За те­бя, в пер­вую оче­редь. И зап­ре­тил се­бе. Во­об­ще всё зап­ре­тил. Не важ­но, что не справ­лялся, но чес­тно от­ветс­твен­но пы­тал­ся. А ты сов­сем мне в этом не по­могал, хах. И из-за это­го я про­дол­жал ду­мать о том, что у нас это всё мо­жет быть вза­им­но и обо­юдо­ос­тро. Очень хо­телось как-то про­верить, но ты рез­ко зам­кнул­ся, и ста­ло сов­сем страш­но.   
  
Но я убе­дил­ся тог­да, на кух­не, ког­да ска­зал, что ты мне всё про­ща­ешь, по­тому что лю­бишь. Ес­ли чес­тно, то ляп­нул, не по­думав. Зна­ешь же: сна­чала го­ворю, а по­том ду­маю. Рань­ше бы мы все вмес­те пос­ме­ялись, и я обя­затель­но по­лучил бы от те­бя па­ру ту­маков, но ты сто­ял слов­но гро­мом по­ражен­ный. И сы­пал бес­ко­неч­но этот ду­рац­кий кун­жут, ко­торый я тер­петь не мо­гу. У те­бя ли­цо в этот мо­мент бы­ло... буд­то ты дос­тиг прос­ветле­ния и од­новре­мен­но очень оби­дел­ся на ми­роз­да­ние. Слов­но ты всю жизнь су­щес­тво­вал как-то не так, а тут проз­рел. Ты за се­кун­ды ус­пел по­казать всю па­лит­ру эмо­ций: от ди­кого ра­зоча­рова­ния, до пол­ней­ше­го сми­рения.   
  
Джек­сон, от дол­го­го го­воре­ния, на­чина­ет хрип­ло си­петь. Он па­ру раз шум­но сгла­тыва­ет и про­дол­жа­ет вго­нять Дже­бома в глу­бокую па­нику:  
  
— Я на са­мом де­ле не знаю, кто из нас на­чал это всё пер­вым, кто ко­го по­ощ­рил, кто при­нял чу­жие пра­вила иг­ры. Ско­рее все­го, это моя ви­на, по­тому что… всег­да хо­тел быть к те­бе бли­же. Сна­чала, хо­тел иметь пра­во быть те­бе рав­ным, а по­том это всё пе­рерос­ло в же­лание прос­то быть для те­бя пер­вым.   
  
Ты и пред­ста­вить се­бе не мо­жешь, нас­коль­ко я за­видую Джи­нёну, что он с то­бой нас­толь­ко дав­но, что у вас есть об­щие тай­ны, об­щие шут­ки, жес­ты од­ни на дво­их, этот ваш прок­ля­тый JJProject…  
  
Джек­сон как-то неп­ра­виль­но вды­ха­ет и на­чина­ет жут­ко сип­ло каш­лять. Он ни­как не мо­жет пе­рес­тать, а Дже­бом быс­тро под­ни­ма­ет­ся и идёт на кух­ню за во­дой, на­де­ясь, что это не бу­дет рас­це­нивать­ся по­зор­ной ка­питу­ляци­ей. Он дол­го сто­ит, опер­шись на ра­кови­ну, гля­дя на то, как во­да бес­ко­неч­но пе­рели­ва­ет­ся че­рез края ста­кана. Дже­бом всё про­дол­жа­ет об­ли­зывать гу­бы, их жжёт ужас­но, и внут­ри то­же всё жжёт­ся и зу­дит. Ему во­об­ще в це­лом дур­но и стран­но. Грудь раз­ди­ра­ет ужас от не­об­хо­димос­ти при­нять ре­шение, по­тому что нель­зя эту проб­ле­му, эту си­ту­ацию, этот воп­рос ос­тавлять от­кры­тым. Они оба ви­нова­ты в этом. А Джек­сон сде­лал свой ход.  
  
Ког­да Дже­бом воз­вра­ща­ет­ся, то Джек­сон уже не каш­ля­ет. Он ле­жит, свер­нувшись у сте­ны, ут­кнув­шись в по­душ­ку. Дру­гой бы ре­шил, что он спит, но Дже­бом зна­ет, как Джек­сон ды­шит, ког­да за­сыпа­ет.   
  
Ста­кан от­прав­ля­ет­ся на тум­бочку у кро­вати, а Дже­бом, су­дорож­но вздох­нув, ук­ла­дыва­ет се­бя об­ратно. Он всё мед­лит, глу­по вы­тянув ру­ки, а по­том не­реши­тель­но кла­дёт их по­верх нап­ря­жен­ной спи­ны Джек­со­на. Прид­ви­га­ет­ся бли­же, и ты­ка­ет­ся лбом в пле­чо. Джек­сон дёр­га­ет­ся, ви­димо, от не­ожи­дан­ности, а по­том сра­зу как-то об­мя­ка­ет, буд­то по­няв всё то, что Дже­бому сле­дова­ло бы ему ска­зать.   
  
Вен­ти­лятор, их единс­твен­ное спа­сение от жа­ры, треп­лет Дже­бому чёл­ку, и от это­го хо­чет­ся чих­нуть. Он мор­щится, трёт­ся но­сом пря­мо о спи­ну пе­ред ним и глу­боко вды­ха­ет. Ко­жа пах­нет чем-то неп­ри­выч­ным и но­вым. Дже­бом за­чем-то пы­та­ет­ся ра­зоб­рать этот за­пах, и ды­шит-ды­шит-ды­шит, на­конец-то, ды­шит во весь объ­ем лёг­ких.   
  
— У ме­ня но­вый гель для ду­ша, — вне­зап­но го­ворит Джек­сон ед­ва слыш­но в по­душ­ку, — ута­щил проб­ник из оте­ля в Шан­хае, а по­том за­казал це­лую ко­роб­ку. Он...Он на­поми­на­ет мне о до­ме. У ба­буш­ки всег­да пах­ло све­жим ча­ем и пи­она­ми, — он сно­ва ко­рот­ко взды­ха­ет, — Ты, на­вер­ное, не пом­нишь, но пи­оны — мои лю­бимые цве­ты.  
  
— Пом­ню, — глу­хо ему в спи­ну от­ве­ча­ет Дже­бом.   
  
Зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за и, на­конец, ды­шит пол­ной грудью.


End file.
